The Holy Dragoness of Darkness
by Zekira G. Drake
Summary: Darkness has hidden itself, and it is planning its reign over the realm. Cynder still has an impure soul and is just recovering. How will the remaining guardians, and other dragons fight the dark force after Spyro's deplete? Chapter 20 up.
1. An Abyssmal beginning

OK, first off, if there is ever some disclaimers I need to put, then of course, I don't own the Spyro series. And before you read this, this will involve my fan character named Crevasse, which is explained in my profile. And this is the first time I'm writing a fic, so please forgive my lameness.

* * *

**The Holy Dragoness of the Dark Chapter 1**

_Where do I live in this peaceful realm?  
I know not of what I have destroyed...  
In fact, I am not the one who is the base of this destruction.  
Please... help me..._

It was midnight, and everyone was asleep, as usual. Silence is heard among the realm, and nothing happens until dawn. But there was one dragon who was not feeling the peace of the night, a black dragon who needed to be with someone.

"Please... help me..."

This was no other than the young dragon named Cynder. Lying in her is a hidden power that no one can control, and that evil spirits sometimes haunts her.

"I can't live like this anymore..." she said. Her heart was crying silently and endlessly... crying for help... a help that she knows not of.

Morning eventually came, and things started to happen. Spyro and Sparx were doing their usual favor of keeping and ensuring the safety of their homes. Crevasse was present in the realm then, hiding in the cave which contains his belongings.

While Spyro was walking and Sparx went back to sleep (ROFL he had insomnia previously), Spyro came across the edge of the cliff of the dragon homes. There, he found Cynder, who was spacing out, starting past the cliff. "Spyro..." she began to talk slowly and softly.  
"There seems to be something wrong?" Spyro immeadietly replied.  
"Can you... help me?..."  
"Help you on what?"  
"I... I don't know... I just don't feel entirely right..."  
"Huh? WHat do you mean by that?"  
"It's either I feel incomplete, or I am feeling too much... but... thank you for soming here. YOur mere presence comforst me even a little..."  
"Are you sure you're not just thinking too much?"  
"It's not that...I just... need someone to know me... know what my problem really is..."  
"You really shouldn't worry much. We're always here."  
"...Thank you, Spyro... you have been so concerned about me that I..."

Then suddenly, the big blue Hound-Dragon is heard from behidn them. "Everyone must be aware, I don't have a good feeling about whatever's gonna happen." Crevasse said. "Who's he?" Cynder asks. "Ah, that's Crevasse, one of the newest to appear in the realm. He's very wisdomic and smart, but never should you ask about how smart he is." Spyro explained.  
"Cynder is the name, correct?" Crevasse asks. Cynder gives a slow nod to him. "I will have to discuss something with you. Follow me to my lair." He immeadietly commands. "You have to trust him, almost none of his actions are dangerous." Spyro then explained.

And Cynder then followed. She felt an aura of power as she gets near Crevasse. When they were finally there, she stopped quickly as she slowly felt darkness occupying her soul. She groans and screams in pain after a short period of time. She couldn't fully resist the power that was engulfing her. She felt pain here and there. "This is it. It's her." Crevasse said. Cynder continues to cry in pain as darkness tries to occupy her mind. "O Masamang Ispirito, mawala ka ngayon din! Ako ang dragon ng Thalaria, matakot ka sa akin!" Chants Crevasse. Suddenly, Cynder regains control, and a black mist escapes her body. "Are you alright?" Crevasse asks. "N...no..." says the weak and battered Cynder as she slowly faints. "Help me, Spyro..." was her words before she fainted. "This is bad news," Crevasse thinks, "what is supposed to be one of the most powerful became one of the most dangerous..." he exclaims. Then suddenly, Spyro charges in. "I heard some screams here, what happened?!" he asks. "Spyro... she's better taken care of in your hands... protect her from the things that enter her soul..."

Now, Cynder's thoughts are lost ina dream (nightmare?). She was inside some sort of purple vortex that had rocks as the walking surface inside this immobile vertex. The arrangement of the rocks are spiral-ish in such a way that it leads to the center. As she was walking, she heard various voices coming from the pits of the vortex. She seemed to recognize one voice, which said "Where are you?". "...Spryo?..." was her reaction. Time by time, she would hear the voice while she was walking towards the center. Eventually, she got there. Located there was a small, thick post with a glowing violet portal. A Voice from there spoke to her. "So, you're back." the voice said. "Who are you? Why do you know me?" she immeadietly asks.  
"Seems like you really have lost your memory, Cynder. You should at least not forget the power that lies within you."  
"No, I don't want this power anymore! I don't want anyone touching with it, either!"  
"You must gain back what you have lost! For without it, our purpose will never be fulfilled."  
"...our? I have something to do with you?"  
"You will feel it, right here... right... now!"  
Then suddenly, she gets sucked in the portal, where there is no light present. Suddenly, she feels the same pains that she previously had. "You will once again serve my purpose. You will follow me, your previous master!" the voice said. "Aaaargh... no... never... again..." the black dragon tries hard to speak properly. "There is no one that can stop us once again." the voice exclaims. "Spyro... please... help... me!..." she cries out. Then suddenly, a purple element pushes her off unbalanced, which unseemingly left her unconscious in the dream...

* * *

Heh, this is the first time I'm writing a fic, so then again, please forgive my lameness. 


	2. Waking from a Convexity

OK, first off, if there is ever some disclaimers I need to put, then of course, I don't own the Spyro series. And before you read this, this will involve my fan character named Crevasse, which is explained in my profile. Oh, and sorry for the numerous typos I had in the previous chapter And also, I gave a name to the element that Spyro has hidden in him, but this is not the official name, but I've called it that for 3 months now, so please bear with me. (dragona)

* * *

**The Holy Dragoness of the Dark-----Chapter 2  
Waking from a Convexity**

_Not the one that I have trusted.  
Not the one that I ever met.  
Not the one I have ever known.  
And surely, not the one that controls me._

_But I am weak and not ready,  
and is easily conquered by this monstrosity.  
And I unintentionally risk the lives of others.  
Please... help me..._

"Hey... hey... wake up..." spyro says. Cynder was awakened from the dream, or best described as a nightmare. She awoke inside the draogn homes, where the guardians and a few others were residing. Slowly opening her eyes, she was lying down in the center of the 4 guardians. "What happened?" Ignitus asks. "Whatever calamous state you were dwelling in, it surely was horrifying, terrifying, frightening, scary..." says Volteer with an unfinished sentence. "Volteer!" shouts Cyril suddenly. "I believe what is happening here is that Cynder is not well-prepared to actually wander out in this realm." he continued. Spyro couldn't help but put in a statement of his own: "Yet I needed to feel what was going on inside her before she actually woke up. I don't feel that this is right." Spyro said. "We'll have to watch over her or else another catastrophe may happen again." Terrador inputs.

Then, a voice is suddenly heard from the door, loud and clear. "It is not recommended that you keep her confined within your protection, for your life may be at risk." the Hound-Dragon named Crevasse quickly inputted. "Old-man, don't you ever learn to at least knock?" Spyro just had to ask. Creavsse just ignored him. "What goes on inside her is possibly connected to what is surrounding her. I, myself, don't want to go near her because of the things that may happen." Crevasse explains. "Then how are we supposed to ensure her safety?" Cyril asks. "The only way that you are safe is if you have a power that is stronger than what is inside her, which I am not sure how we'll determine." Crevasse explains. While the 4 guardians and the Hound-Dragon were talking, Cynder sneaks out of the room and goes outside, letting herself out in her usual 'I-need-to-be-alone' state. She had a very depressed face, and her emotions were as close as she was ready to cry. "I don't know... I don't know! Stop asking me to come back to you, whoever you are! I don't want this power! I'd rather have it thrown away into where noone can reach it!" she cries out. Then Spyro stealthily comes from behind in his usual 'concerned-about-others' feeling. "What is it? What happened?" He immeadietly asks.  
"Spyro... I don't know..."  
"We have to know. We will surely have to overcome this."  
"Spyro... don't be too concerned about what happens in me... you heard Crevasse, it may mean risking your life more!"  
"Cynder, he may be right about what is best for us, but do you really think that solving a problem will only require the help of one?"  
"Spyro... it's something you don't understand!"  
"But seeing the way you've been talking to me, even you don't understand yourself!"  
"..." Cynder suddenly became silent.  
"Look, I do not care about whatever stands in my way just to be able to save someone. I've been through many risky adventures, and I know what I'm supposed to do. I will stand for you, whatever the case may be."  
Cynder felt the determination that Spyro had. "... Spyro... right now..." she then thinks for a moment. "... I don't care what that old-man says! You may be right, you may be the one who will save me, the one who will put my destiny back to where it's supposed to go... Please Spyro... protect me... and help me from whatever curses me..."  
"It's OK... I'm right beside you... I will guard you from what disgraces your being. I will be with you..."

Then suddenly, a voice spoke out from nowhere. Spyro suddenly puts on a serious face. "You will never escape from my clucthes!" the voice said. "I refuse! I refuse to go flowing along your purpose!" Cynder replied.  
"You persist too much. YOu are always forgetting that I am always more powerful than you, no matter what you do."  
"Never... you never control me! I can't be taken into your hands! I disbelieve that we had something in common in the past!"  
"Hahaha, you're so naive, Cynder. Look carefully on what is going on around you. Isn't it great being the most different? You will make the difference for me, and I'll keep on taking your soul!"  
"I will continue to persist... you have no right take me!"  
Irritated, the voice revealed himself in the form of a black mist. It started slowly approaching Cynder, who was staring at it angrily, but nervously. It was accelerating faster and faster, and Cynder was going immobile because of it's power. But then suddenly, "Haaaaaaargh!" Spyro screams out. What came out from his mouth was the same purple element that Cynder had encountered in her nightmare. It was Spyro's power... it was the power named 'Dragona'. The element struck the black mist, and quickly made it back-off a bit into the air. "What's this?" the voice seemed surprised. "So, it's you who has banished me! The one who sealed me into the convexity of no-power!" the voice continued. "You are not welcome here! Be gone!" Spyro screamed. "Not until I capture this dragon here. But first, you'll have to be exterminated!" the voice then said. Then a circle of power appeared below Spyro, which rendered him quite frozen, and he couldn't react fast enough to realize what was happening. What was happening was a certain element was readying to strike Spyro, and was coming from the heavens. It wasn't pure darkness at all, nor is it any other element that he knew of. Then suddenly, "Mihi Horror Membra Percipit... Tenshos!" chants Cynder, which suddenly created a shell of magic around Spyro, which protected him from the very strong element that struck him. "You WILL die!" Another element was readied from the black mist, which was unidentifiable too. "Inter Fulmina et in Tenebris... Tenshos!" Cynder chants, which protected Spyro again from the element that struck him. "Hahaha, my power is infinite, as to yours is limited, Cynder. I will keep striking him until you can protect him no more!" the voice said. "Aaargh... no... way... I will... not... give up!" Spyro took a hard time to say. Then suddenly, an invisible air-slice hit the black mist. "What the?" the voice said. There was purple blood flowing out of the mist. "Tsk! Who could do such a thing to me?!" the voice complained.

Indeed... it was the mighty hound-dragon named Crevasse.

"Creavsse!" Cynder says in amazement. "...old-man?" Spyro said with a questioning look. Crevasse was quickly chanting a spell:

"Quantus Tremor est futurus...  
quando judex est venturus..."  
"No way." the voice just said. "Tsk, I can't meet up with you fully when you are three, especially that I am appearing as a part of myself only. YOu will never leave my sight, Cynder! I WILL take you sometime!" the voice said before disappearing quickly.

"Are you two alright?" Crevasse immeadietly asked. "Yeah, we seem fine." Spyro replied. "...His power... must be stopped..." was all that Cynder can say. "...he wasted my magic. Once I even begin chanting the words, I can't say it for a long time again. I guess it's up to someone else now... there's a high chance of meeting doom again..." said the hound-dragon with much worry. "We'll all need some rest. It's actually night." Spyro said. "Oh, alright. I'm going back to my cave now. I wish all of you luck..." Crevasse said, then he flew away, quickly disappearing into the horizon. "... Spyro... I'm sorry..." Cynder said. "...you've been involved in what you're not supposed to be... and now your life is in danger, too..." she continues. "... Cynder... please... I don't need your apologies. I'm the one who should apologize for being so weak earlier, but we all made a mistake. For now, we have to rest." Spyro immeadietly replied. "... yes... good night..." Cynder said, walking away slowly with a quite depressed face. Spyro was still just standing there, looking at the black dragon. "... you're also always in my sight... I will force that thing to let go of you, and you can live peacefully in our realm again... especially around my arms..."

* * *

Again, I gave a name to the element that Spyro has hidden in him, but this is not the official name, but I've called it that for 3 months now, so please bear with me. (dragona) And right now I'm running out of ideas for Chapter 3, so... eh. 


	3. Darkness is close, but unity prevails

OK, first off, if there is ever some disclaimers I need to put, then of course, I don't own the Spyro series. And before you read this, this will involve my fan character named Crevasse, which is explained in my account profile, but right now he's not in this chapter. And no, I'm not planning to start any relationship parts for a while. Well, for this chapter, at least. I don't know... it depends on what comes to my mind.

* * *

**The Holy Dragoness of the Dark-Chapter 3  
A close contact of darkness and pulled by unity**

_**Quan L'Aura Doussa S'Amarzis  
E L Fuelha Chai De Sul Verjan  
E L'Auzelh Chajan Lor Latis,  
Et Ieu De Sai Sospir E Chan  
D'Amour Que·M Te Lassat e Pres,  
QU'Ieu Anc No L'Agui En Poder.**_

_**When the gentle breeze becomes embittered  
and the trees lose their foliage  
and the birds stop singing,  
I too, sighing, sing of the love which  
burns within me,  
for it is not within my power to appease it.**_

_...this is supposed to be symbolizing me.  
...this is supposed to be the destiny that lies ahead me.  
but... there's no other way I can do it on my own.  
Please... help me..._

It was still night. The moon is shining beautifully upon the realm once again. Cynder was supposed to be asleep, but she couldn't. Her head was thinking of too many things. She was worried about herself, and what may happen to the others if ever she fell into the pit of darkness once again.

Sleepless, the black dragon continues to walk around while going nowhere, and sometimes speaking to herself. "...I have to help the others. This is my situation, I must also do something about it." was her first statement. "If the power inside me still remains, it does mean that it has some use... for the benefit of all." she continues to speak to herself.

After that, a pink dragon appeared from behind her. Cynder was quickly alerted at this. "Who are you?" she immeadietly asks. Her timing was right; the pink dragon was going to talk to Cynder anyway. "I don't have time for anything else, but which way is the Lake of Serenihope?" the pink dragon asks immeadietly, ignoring the question that Cynder asked. "(tsk, that was irritating.)... it's just about a few more kilometers in front of me... keep on going straight." Cynder sheepishly replied. "Thanks... and sorry for the disturbance again." the pink dragon replied, and quickly ran into the direction where Cynder pointed. "...what is she up to?" Cynder thinks. She never bothered to know others, but she's more concerned on what others are doing. "The fact that she's going to the Lake of Serenihope at this hour, means that there's something special going on. I must look." thinks Cynder with the curious look.

Without any hesitation, she went in the same direction, going straight to the Lake of Serenihope. She didn't feel as proper as she was while she was walking, and it seems as if the nearer she got, the heavier she felt. "I haven't had this heavy feeling for a long time... I think I know what's going on." she thinks. She then open up her wings, and was fully awake for whatever lies before her. And for each step she took, she would then count. "Tenshos ichi, tenshos ni, tenshos san, tenshos go..." and still kept on counting and counting the number of steps she took. She was starting to become different; she was letting out her unusual knowledge about something powerful. If looked from above, this black dragon had a red aura surrounding her right now.

She eventually got to the front of the lake. "...tenshos sho-jyu-kyu" was her last count, which was 99. She saw the pink dragon beside her eventually, whic had a very worried and frightened face. "...what's wrong? Why are you just standing there?" Cynder had to ask. "Th... there's something wrong with the lake! Look..." the pink dragon said, and she took a bunch of grass from nearby and dropped it into the water. The grass immeadietly... burned and disappeared, and then everytime an object is dropped into the lake, sadistic laughs and evil screams are heard from the lake, which frightens the pink dragon. "Ahhhh! YOu see what I mean? I've been t-told that th-this was the lake that would bathe you with the most cleansing and refreshing waters, but..." the pink dragon said. "... this isn't the Lake of Serenihope in it's normality. Please... wait here." Cynder said. The pink dragon frightingly obeyed and remained frozen, staring at the lake. Cynder, still unseemingly mystrious right now, chants in another spell. "99 times the dirt that I've dug into my feet... 99 times equivalent to the souls I've heard..." was the first chants. "Wha... who are you?" the pink dragon stands there, astonished with the words. "...99 times the darkness has struck, and 99 times has it fallen!" Cynder continues. Then, this small black dragon sparkles with yellow light, as if a star had a sudden transformation inside her. She then, without any doubt from her body, dives into the lake. The pink dragon was surprised at this and screamed a bit. "Ahhhh! What the?!" but then Cynder emerges to the surface quite soon, just to say that she's OK. "...don't worry too much about me. You may end up falling here without safety." said Cynder, and she dives back into the deep depths of the lake.

When she was there, green waves of elements surrounded her, and some attempted to pass her and hurt her. Surely enough, she was hit a few times, but she rose as if she didn't get hurt at all. "...of course not." was all she thought of. She quickly roamed around the lake to see what was the matter. She could hear the voice of the pink dragon from the surface, and she heard it in the form of some soft echoes. All she heard was 'Are you okay?'. She continued swimming until she found a green pearl that was shining darkly at the bottom of the river. She felt that it was there where the source of the lake's infestation is. "This is beautiful..." she thought, and grabbed it greedily and quickly from the lake. After that, she quickly swam out with the pearl in hand.

The pink dragon was amazed and at the same time, confused. "Whoa... wow... what...?" was the pink one's reaction. She couldn't analyze who Cynder was. It's as if Cynder is showing a different side of her, that she's not just an ordinary dragon anymore. "The water should be pure in any minute." Cynder said. Eventually, after waiting for about 30 seconds, the water returned to normal, and it looked pure as it was. "Wow, such a clear water!" was the pink one's reaction. "And now I can go in it!" she continues. And joyfully, she walked into the lake with a warm feeling around her. "Then what they said was true... this was the best water that crossed my body!" was her immeadiate reaction.

But meanwhile, the black dragon isn't moving too much. "Ugh..." she said painfully. The pink dragon didn't hear it the first time. "Argh... ahh!" Cynder then screams, and the pink dragon finally realizes what happened to her. "Hey, are you okay?!" the pink one immeadietly reacted. Right now, Cynder had a shocked face, with the big eyes and the heavy panting from her mouth as she continously looks at the pearl she is holding. "What's wrong? What is it?!" the pink one said as she quickly went out of the lake. "...you!... quickly... Please... keep my body in the water... before I faint!" Cynder said, forcefully trying to speak. Unnoticing, the pearl was glowing ferociously in the wrong lightings, and it seems as there was power coming from inside it. "Hang on! You might drown!" the pink one said. "Just... do it!" Cynder replied immeadietly. The pink one remained silent, for this involves something different. She did as she was told; she carried Cynder, who still had the pearl, into the lake and dropped her there.

The pink dragon who was supposed to be relaxing, now felt pity and the urge to help. She was hesitating inside the lake restlessly, wondering what she should do and who she should consult. Later, she checked on Cynder to see what was happening.

In Cynder's mind, it's as if the pearl was speaking to her. "You are still as powerful, Cynder. The fact that you have these spells within you, means that you have not forgotten me. Now rise again, as the one and mighty powerful black dragon! With the beautiful and terrifying structure of your body, you will prove yourself worthy to me as my control!" was what she heard. She continues to struggle, trying to get out of the mobile-unconsciousness that she was experiencing. "No!... You will still not take me!" Cynder says out loud. "What's happening with her?!" was the pink one's reaction. "Folos teres, et in tenebris!" the voice chanted. Slowly, blood was flowing out of Cynder's hand, where she held the pearl. But she didn't feel that kind of pain: she kept on feeling the dark pain from the pearl. She really just had to scream out. "Spyroooooooooooooooooooooooooo!..." was her very loud scream. Her loud scream frighened the pink dragon, which made her release a quick shriek and held Cynder tighter. "Aaaah!" was the quick shriek.

When the tight hold was done, the happenings in Cynder's body stopped. Everything suddenly became silent and frozen. Cynder lay asleep there under the river. "... I have to watch over her for a while..." was the pink dragon's reaction.  
Cynder, from her mind, let out her few words to the voice: "Eston Koibagon! I have many of them, you cannot touch me alone!"

* * *

Yes, another product of my lamity. Can you now identify who the pink dragon is? I'm making a conclusion for the next chapter, so hopefully I can do it quick, if time allows me. 


	4. Fatal bonds, fairing bonds

OK, first off, if there is ever some disclaimers I need to put, then of course, I don't own the Spyro series. And before you read this, this will involve my fan character named Crevasse, which is explained in my account profile. And no, I'm not planning to start any relationship parts for a while. Well, for this chapter, at least. I don't know... it depends on what comes to my mind.

* * *

**The Holy Dragoness of the Dark-Chapter 4  
Fatal bonds, fairing bonds**

_No one was ever right...  
No one was ever wrong...  
There's only a disturbance here,  
that disrupts every flow._

_I do not want to meddle with this.  
I have it, but I don't want it.  
...I just hope that soon, the destined one will come, as I say again...  
Please... help me..._

Morning arrived. The creatures inside the realm were doing their usual morning doings... well, most of them. There were as of now, no signs of any darkness in the realm. It's just that someone isn't felt from here...

Crevasse was unexpectedly out of his cave for a while. He was walking towards a peaceful body of water that seemed to be his main bathing location. He knew that place very well, for the water is not just any clean water. This body of water, called the Lake of Serenihope, was given by even more powerful and wisdomic creatures from the past. Many believe that the great ancestor dragons were the ones who made this lake as what it is now. And so, the Hound-Dragon slowly goes into the lake, with eyes closed. It's as if this was also his meditating place, for the water here is as aura-tic as ever.

"Let the Wind, Fire, Ice, Lightning, Ultima, Darkness, Light, and Dragona be in our light today..." he said, while standing still in the middle of the lake and his eyes were still shut. But then he could feel a certain element coming from the lake below, and this made him uneasy. He was waiting for something to happen. "...but this cannot happen without order of the realm. Come out, and I shall purify you." he speaks again.

Almost instantly after this, he felt something unusually solid hit his body. He was startled at this and quickly opened his eyes and jumped backwards. There emerged the body of a pink dragon and a black dragon. "Cynder!" was all Crevasse can say. The pink dragon slowly woke up, because apparently she collapsed a bit from being underwater the whole night. "It's morning already!" was all the pink dragon can say. When the Hound-Dragon got a clearer vision of the pink dragon, he started a conversation; "...what are you doing here?"  
"Wha...wha, who's there?"  
"...don't play blind on me, my niece. I was supposed to visit you later afternoon."  
"...Uncle Crevasse?!... I can't believe it..."  
"Don't you dare think that I died already! I may be old, but I'm a dragon that refuses to die out."  
"But Uncle, it's been more than 4 years before we met!"  
"...whatever, I'll have to cut to the chase. What happened to the black dragon?"  
"Well... it was quite weird. She found this pearl under this lake, then she just sort of lost her soul-"  
"WHAT?!"  
"I mean, I don't know exactly! All I know is this pearl she's holding is a bit dangerous. I think it has some dark power in it."  
"I need to talk to her. It's best that you back now if you've had enough of the water already."  
"Well, my consciousness said that I help her out. I just did what I think was supposed to be."  
"...but talk about curfew or whatnot. Just go now Ember!"  
"Why? Can't I help out?"  
"...ah... eh... it depends. I'm not certain about what you have inside you."  
"That's the point! I've heard about your doings lately, uncle, and I thought they were just stories made up! But right now, I wanna see what you're really doing. Besides, I don't have a specific home. I'm not a nomad dragon, you know!"  
"...fine, come. Bring that black dragon along as we walk. This pearl you speak of, what does it have..."  
... and so they travelled to the lair of the Hound-Dragon. Ember didn't appreciate his Uncle much, nor did she hated him. It was just a matter of her not knowing her own elderly.

When they arrived at the lair, Cynder suddenly woke up and went out of Ember's hands. "With darkness in me, I shall live!" was her sudden words, then she flaps her wings to balance and land silently on the floor. "You're awake! What happened?" the pink dragon immeadietly asked. "Well... it's nothing that you can understand of..." the black dragon replied. "Are you sure about that. Let me take a look at what you're holding." Crevasse suddenly butted in. "Old man! What are you... what am I doing here in your room?!" the black dragon shouted in utter confusion and a bit of anger. "Easy, easy! Don't you forget that you may be dangering something all the time... whatever, give me that pearl." the hound-dragon immeadietly commanded. "Wha... this? No way! This pearl is mine! I found it!"  
"Do you really think I'm gonna steal it?"  
"I won't want to let it slip out of my hand!"  
"I'm just gonna borrow it for a while!"  
"From how you look, you're not gonna return it."  
"Cynder! What are you saying? It's true that I'm a dragon, I love gems, I PWNZORS gems! But this is a matter that I cannot slip out of. What you are holding is NOT a pearl!"  
"...whatever you say old man. I'm never giving it to you."  
"...stubborn, Cynder. Just stubborn."  
Then suddenly, the pearl slipped out of the black dragon's hand. She was too busy arguing that she didn't have time to pick it up immeadietly, and the hound-dragon grasped it quickly. "Give that back!" Cynder immeadietly shouted. "Wait, will you?!" the hound-dragon shoutingly replied, trying to outmatch Cynder's impatience. Then suddenly, a red beam came out of Cynder's wing, and hit the pearl that was still in Crevasse's hand. "Let it go!" Cynder still impatiently shouting. The red beam 'awakened' the pearl, and thus for Crevasse, it saved the trouble of seeing what was inside. "...thanks for that. Now I can see what the problem with this one is." Crevasse softly said. Cynder, seeing what just happened, finally remained quiet and approached Crevasse. "...old man, do you know what this is?" the black dragon asked. "...If I'm right, this is the Shin pearl, which has been seeking for you ever since it exited." the hound-dragon said, completely forgetting Cynder's stubborness. The hound-dragon continues to speak: "...within this pearl lies the other part of the power that is still inside you. What's contained here is mostly the power of control, the power of purity, and the power of waves. A small fraction inside is empty, wherein a few souls may enter that emptyness of the pearl. That small fraction is weak and is easily emptied by simple strengths." the dragon explains. "...then what was happening bad to her?" the pink dragon suddenly spoke. "...it may be, that the one trying to occupy Cynder has hid in that pearl." Crevasse explains. "If it wasn't for you, I don't know what I am right now. Thank you... uh..." Cynder says to the pink dragon. "... Ember. Call me Ember, the golden apple of the realm!" the pink dragon joked. "Whatever, Ember. That's a common joke nowadays." Cynder replied. "And I assume your name is Cynder?" the pink dragon asked. "If you were listening then you would know." the black dragon replied. "... what a way of speaking!" the pink dragon had to complain. "...sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me, but this isn't the way I'm supposed to be treating you." Cynder replied. Then suddenly a jolt of lightning hit the pearl, and the 2 small dragons were startled at what happened, as they looked immeadietly at what Crevasse was doing. "Cynder... keep this with you always." Crevasse says to Cynder. The pearl was now not shining as much. "Wha... what did you do to m-" Cynder says with an unfinished sentence, as she quickly remembered about the abnormality of the pearl. "...keep this with you always, and you will be more safe. You never know when this will come in handy, but it's power is rightfully yours." says the hound-dragon, as he hands over the pearl back to Cynder. Cynder, putting on a blank face, just took the pearl and quickly hid it within her pouch-scales. "...now go. I will have to do something on my own." Crevasse commands. Without any doubt, the 2 left the lair. It seemed that they were bored while there.

Now they were walking towards the direction away from the lair. "And... where do you live?" the black dragon asked. Apparently, they were having a conversation that they were introducing each other. "Honestly, I don't know if the place I live on has a name, but it's just right around the corner of the Guardian Homes." the pink dragon replied. "Ah, near where I usually stay."  
"...you live there?"  
"Not really. It's just that that's the place where I feel most secure. The others treat me there as if I was part of them."  
"It's the universal act, Cynder. You're living, like all of us. Who wouldn't want to make you part?"  
"...that's the problem."  
"Huh? What is?"  
"...the problem with defiants. Defiants of this universal act are most suspectibly the ones who are causing havoc on us."  
"...maybe so... So, what's there in the place where you stay at?"  
"...maybe nothing of interest to you, Ember. But if you have time, you should visit too. Sometimes, it's fun being with the 4 guardians and the purple one..."  
"The purple one?"  
"...you know, the brave one who put out the darkness 1 year ago."  
"You mean Spy-... wait, Spyro, was it... was it?!"  
"What's making you so amazed?"  
"Weirdly enough, he's been entering my mind for a long time now! I thought that he would be gone by now!"  
"Don't say that, Ember. We don't want to jinx the events."  
"...right. I'll keep quiet now... but... but I can't help but be excited. I wanted to know who this Spyro is for a long time now!"  
"Great! Gives you another reason to come and visit."  
Then suddenly, Spyro landed in front of the 2. Spyro was in big hesitation, as if something bad was going on. "What's happening?!" Cynder immeadietly asked. "It's something you wouldn't want to get involved with... I recommend you run, now!" Spyro exclaimed to Cynder before flying back forward beyond the nearby valley. "This doesn't look good... Ember! Go, now!" Cynder said. "What? But we'll need to talk more!..." the pink dragon said, worried. "This is a case that I recommend you don't handle... I'll stay..." Cynder replied. "... OK then... take care of yourself, Cynder!" Ember replied, and then quickly ran off of the scene.

Cynder then flied beyond the same valley that Spyro disappeared into. "What are you doing here?! You'll just get killed!" Spyro immeadietly said, surprised and tensed with the coming of the black dragon. There was a golem in the field... a large golem that was just a simple formation of rocks. Apparently, this golem was possessed. "...I can help... I can help." Cynder softly said. "What?!" Spyro loudly said, as the field was getting noisier because of the huge rock. Without them noticing, the Golem slams it's hand onto the ground, and made a concentrated shockwave of the ground, concentrated on Cynder's feet. It's as if thhe golem suddenly changed it's priority to targetting Cynder. Cynder was thrown from the ground, towards the golem. Then the golem punched the black dragon, sending it back into the ground in front of the golem. "Cynder!" Spyro shouted. He charged quickly towards the golem, but the golem's structure was so hard that the horns of Spyro wasn't working. The golem was about to clutch Cynder in it's rocky fists. "NO! CYNDER!" Spyro continued to shout, recovering from the recoil of the charge.

Then suddenly, a large field of lightning engulfed the golem. Continous lightning strikes continued to disable the golem from doing anything, and eventually the golem was knocked out. "What happened?" Spyro said, panting. "Looks like I arrived at the perfect tense of the event." a voice said from behind. "Volteer! What are you doing out here?" Spyro just had to ask. "Oh, just thought I'd have a stroll in the internal parts of the universe that is considered our external structure and relax in a minty way the-..." Volteer says with an unfinished sentence, as Spyro suddenly input. "Never mind." was Spyro's input. Then a black soul came out of the golem. Spyro and Volteer just watched it, wondering what it was going to do. And then suddenly, it went into Cynder's body, who was battered and couldn't move, but Cynder's face and eyes were open and conscious. Cynder suddenly glowed a very red aura, and then a bit of screams of pain could be heard from her. "What's happening?! Cynder!" Spyro shouted in a very concern voice. Then as Spyro held her at her back, he felt blood flowing out of the black dragon's body. Then the 2 could hear the voice again. "Stop resisting now, Cynder. You're powerless without me. Compared, you are rightfully mine!" the voice is saying. Cynder struggled to speak. "...Sp...Spyro!... help... help... me!" Cynder struggles. Spyro held on tight to Cynder, looking for something to do to be able to get the soul out of her. "Go away... go away!" Spyro exclaimed. Then a silent yellow dragon was approaching the two. "Spyro... exhale the cold on her." Volteer said. "What? Why?" Spyro asked, while panicing. "Just execute it... I'll display to you." Volteer replied. Without any hesitation, Spyro made a few frozen fields on Cynder's body. Then Volteer readied a streak of lightning streaks on the spots where Spyro laid ice. Then as the lightning hit, Cynder was slowly regaining energy, and she was awakening with her own soul. "Argh! What is this?!" the voice said, and continued. "You may have been creative this time, but you're never going to eliminate me!" the black soul said, then escaped the field. Cynder suddenly stood up straight and feeling fully energized. "Are you alright?!" Spyro immeadietly asked. "...I'm sorry Spyro... I should've listened to you..." Cynder replied, quite embarassed and concerned. "There's nothing to apologize about, Cynder. If it wasn't for you, we couldn't strike another one at the black void soul." Spyro tried to comfort her. Then the yellow dragon butted in. "You know... that unexpectedly... took out our minds..." he tiringly said, then the 3 suddenly fell unconscious simolatenously there.

* * *

Yes, I am lame once again. I couldn't think of a better plot! I have to write better, next time. I apologize for the long wait, life didn't allow me to contribute here. 


	5. The emerge of the global engulfment

OK, first off, if there is ever some disclaimers I need to put, then of course, I don't own the Spyro series. And before you read this, this will involve my fan character named Crevasse, which is explained in my account profile. And no, I'm not planning to start any relationship parts for a while. Well, for this chapter, at least. I don't know... it depends on what comes to my mind. Oh yeah, and curse the typos; I'm doing this in Notepad so I really don't see the typos when I rush typing...

* * *

**The Holy Dragoness of the Dark-Chapter 5  
The emerge of the global engulfment**

_...was I the cause?  
...am I of fault of this?  
...what do others think of me?  
...perhaps I shouldn't think about it._

_There is nothing I want to hide,  
but my entireity is dangerous to all...  
Someone please cleanse me, here, now!  
Please... help me..._

It was sunset in the realm, and everything seems to be normal... "Ouch..." was heard from beyond a hill. A rock was thrown into that location, hitting the black dragon that was recently unconscious and just woke up. "Well, that was far..." a voice from afar was approaching. "...who's there...?" Cynder immeadietly readied into a breathing stance. What emerged from the hill was a pink dragon who was apparently meddling around with rocks for a while.

"Did I hit someo-... Cynder!"  
"You'd do best to be careful next time!"  
"I didn't know... I was throwing rocks at random locations!"  
"For what reason, Ember?"  
"Well, my uncle just recently told me that I could utilize my wings to create powers that surge through me and forces that are unseen by the eye!"  
"...that old man sure doesn't really have something to do. So from where did you throw this?"  
"I threw this from a 5 minute sprint north from here..."  
"5 minutes... considerably long, that's far!"  
"I know, right? I think I have something in me that I haven't known for a long time!"  
"...right."  
Then Cynder just walked away. It was as if she wasn't in the mood to talk. "Hey, where are you going?" Ember just had to ask. "...never mind that." Cynder replied, and continued to walk away. "Hold on! What's the matter with you?!" Ember shouted a bit. "...it's nothing of what you should know of..." Cynder replied, then flew off into the distance, going west. "...what's going on here..." Ember said silently to herself. Then, a presence from above could be felt. "Where is that noisy one again?!" a voice from above said. Out from the clouds, a large green dragon landed on that spot beyond the hill. "Ah, there he is. Get up." the green dragon said as he carries the yellow dragon who is just waking up just now. "Ah! What are you attempting to make an event of?!" Volteer immeadietly shouted while quickly standing up. "You weren't moving. What else will I do?" the green dragon said. "Well I'm perfectly in top condition now. It isn't required that you feel a large extent about my status during the time I'm not present in the-" the yellow dragon says with an unfinished sentence. "...shut up. Now, what happened?" the green dragon asked. "...well, as you can sight in this location Terrador, Spyro was..." Volteer said with an unfinished sentence, as he looked around for the body of Spyro. "...he's not in this pla... WAIT, WHERE IS HE SITUATED?!" the yellow dragon suddenly shouted. "You mean he's missing?! We have to look for him!" the green dragon quickly hesitated. "Hey you, have you seen a small purple dragon around here?!" the green dragon asked the pink dragon. The pink dragon was a bit startled and frightened. "Uh... no... no sir! I haven't done anything here!" Ember said with a quite afraid voice.

"Where's Spyro?!" a voice from the west was approaching. Cynder was hesitatibly running as she then realized that the purple dragon was missing. "Ember! You're still here! Where do you think he was brought?!" Cynder hestiatibly shouted at the pink dragon. "I... I don't know! Why don't you ask someone else?!" the pink dragon replied, still startled. "Cynder, do you know what happened here... never mind that, do you have an idea of where Spyro went?!" Terrador hesitatingly asked the black dragon. "I wouldn't ask if I knew where, Terrador! We have to look for him!" Cynder also said, hesitating.

Then from the east, something was approaching. "...come on, we're still not done yet." a voice said. "We've been... at this... for 5 hours already! When will it stop?!" another voice said. "I built this simple task for you. It'll help you in not getting tired." the first voice said. The 2 organisms were approaching slowly and slowly into the location of the 4 dragons. The 4, except for one, remained silent and steady, as they listen to what was going on. Volteer, not looking, was unaware of what was happening, and eventually was bumped by one of the creatures approaching. "Argh!" the yellow dragon freaked out a bit. "Ah! What the... who's blocking the way..." the larger creature said. "...uncle?" Ember had to react immeadietly. "Ember! Volteer! Terrador! Cynder!... what are you all doing here?" the larger voice said. The larger voice was actually the hound-dragon, and it seems that he had a task for another. "Well, it's a weird story..." Terrador replied. Then suddenly, the hound-dragon was unaware of who he was actually talking to and the other creature hit him with force in the front. "Argh! Stop it!" he said, hurt, while falling backwards and falling on the yellow dragon's body. "Aaaah! Remove your structure from my own, you!" the yellow dragon shouted. The hound-dragon immeadietly got up and quickly steadied. "...fine then, we'll stop here, Spyro, but this is just half-way..." the hound-dragon said to the other creature. "...You...You...You mean that this long time I've been pushing you was just a way to tire me?!?!?!?!" the purple dragon replied. "Spyro! You're OK!" Cynder said immeadietly. "...do all of you really think I'm gonna be gone for a bad reason...? Well, I avoid danger to the full... so don't worry too much." the purple dragon replied.  
"It was just that... we were so worried Spyro! What happened?"  
"Well... after we went unconscious here, I did sleep for a while..."  
"... and you didn't wake us up?"  
"I still couldn't stand up for a while... while sleeping, I had a bad dream... a very bad dream..."  
"What was it, Spyro? Tell us."  
"...I'm afraid not even you or Crevasse should know this, Cynder, because it may be... a jinx too much..."  
"Sp...Spyro! Don't give me such worry!"  
"...Darn it, I shouldn't even have actually told it to you!"  
Then the purple dragon quickly ran off to the south. "What's wrong, Spyro!" Cynder shouted, and immeadietly ran to catch up with Spyro. "Wait, guys, hang on!" Terrador said. "...leave them be. It seems that they are the ones who can understand each other..." the hound-dragon said. Not long after that, the hound-dragon just noticed that the pink dragon also sprinted into their direction. "Then why can she run off?!" Terrador complained. "...sometimes only the agressive wins, but I don't think that Ember has anything to do with this, so I'll let her be." Crevasse replied. "But what about us?" the green dragon complained again. "...we're concerned for other things. We'll have to leave." the hound-dragon replied, and flew away back to his lair. "...whatever you say..." the green dragon replied, and flew away back to the dragon homes. Volteer was still lying down in that location. "...In hibernation mode, activate..." he sleepingly said, and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, the black dragon eventually caught up with Spyro, who was staring at the edge of a cliff. Spyro didn't have to wonder if there was something behind. "...It wasn't true... it won't be true..." the purple dragon said. "Spyro... it's OK to tell me..." the black dragon replied.  
"But Cynder... you wouldn't want to know this..."  
"We've got each other to help out! What's the point of both of us existing if we don't cooperate?"  
"...Cynder... I'm just so worried..."  
"Spyro, just tell me: what was the bad dream about?"  
"...something... morbid and dangerous... Cynder... you have to stay with me!"  
"...what?"  
"...it was horrible... I woke up in the same location to find myself alone, in a thundery but non-rain night... I felt sadness and agony: I was concerned about what was happening. As I was walking, I heard the voice of darkness. It was obviosuly wanting to lure me into a certain location, as I can hear its sadistic laughs from afar. I was running to that location, having a bad feeling about what was happening."  
"...then?"  
"...when I got there... I saw you... and your corpse... as if you were dead..."  
"What?!"  
"...but you weren't actually. The sadistic laughs was coming from above you. But then, your body suddenly levitated and floated into the air, going straight upwards. And then, a red light shone from your location. I was standing still, frozen in fear of what was happening. You were... transforming. You were being engulfed with darkness... and as I see you there..."  
"...what happened to me...?"  
"...you were in a different form... a form that instilled fear into all of our hearts... a form I could never forget... And I still stood there, frozen in fear in front of your 'new' body. Then you came and approached me, and attempted to dive to me... you were about to devour me! I couldn't move anymore because of my fear, and after you bit me... I woke up."  
"...whatever was happening to me is not a truth... hopefully..."  
"Cynder... this has caused me to think that it was my fault... I wasn't protecting you!"  
"...Spyro... don't be too concerned..."  
"...I don't want anything bad to happen anymore... I have to commit myself... I have to stay with you, awake and aware..."  
"... it was that bad?... Spyro..."  
Not long did they notice that someone was actually listening from behind. "What's going on?!" the voice said. "...what are you doing here?!" Cynder immeadietly asked. "...Cynder... this one also appeared in the dream... it was bathed with blood beside you..." Spyro said to Cynder, as he noticed the pink dragon's appearance. "...No... Ember..." Cynder concerningly said. "...what? What is it?" the pink dragon asked in curiosity. "...what's your name?" Spyro immeadietly asked. "...my name's Ember, a descendant from another land not that far from here. And you?" the pink dragon replied. "...Spyro. Nice to meet you." the purple dragon replied. "...YOU'RE SPYRO?!" the pink dragon replied in amazement. Cynder and Spyro was still in their worried, sad, and blank faces, facing the clouds. "...I don't know what to do now..." Spyro tiringly said, as he slowly lay down and went to sleep. "...I guess I'll have to deal with this, too..." the black dragon replied, and did the same. "Hey, wait, what?!" the pink dragon shouted in irritation. She then just sat there, waiting for the 2 to wake up.

TBC...

* * *

I'm running out of ideas, someone help me please. (prefer Klone, heh) The reason why I wasn't updating fast is because I couldn't think of ideas, and I keep forgetting them. 


	6. Stop waiting, start breaking

OK, first off, if there is ever some disclaimers I need to put, then of course, I don't own the Spyro series. And before you read this, this will involve my fan character named Crevasse, which is explained in my account profile. And no, I'm not planning to start any relationship parts for a while. Well, for this chapter, at least. I don't know... it depends on what comes to my mind. Oh yeah, and curse the typos; I'm doing this in Notepad so I really don't see the typos when I rush typing...

* * *

**The Holy Dragoness of the Dark-Chapter 6  
Stop waiting, start breaking**

_...it must end here.  
It lies closely in the decisions I make.  
Whatever power you have, I believe I do also.  
All I can say is I thank you for it._

_...but 'no!' is what I hear.  
...'no!' to the power within me...  
...destruction, or peace, will it all be present always?  
Please... help me..._

The pink dragon named Ember still could not leave Spyro and Cynder alone. She really feels that she needs to be able to help in any way. 4 hours did the purple and the black dragon sleep, and also the length of time that the pink dragon waited. Not any sign of impatience was found in the face of Ember. Finally, Cynder woke up, but Spyro was still snoring from the sleep. It's as if he's having a peaceful sleep himself. "...you're still here?" the black dragon immediately asked.

"I'm not leaving until I know how I could get involved in this!" the pink dragon replied.

"...are you even sure of what you're saying, Ember? This seems like a dangerous scene, we can't just get anyone involved in this!"

"But Cynder! I'm not just an ordinary dragon, and you seem to look at me that way!"

"Well sometimes it also involves our own business..."

"I'm supposed to be involved in this! I just can't let this pass!"

"Ember!"

"Don't shout at me like that, you!"  
Then suddenly, Cynder boosted forward with dark-energy surrounding her wing-blades, making it a dangerous thing to touch. But to her surprise, the pink dragon wasn't in her lock-on. "...?" was the expression on her face. "Don't test me, Cynder. I don't wanna get mad at you." the pink dragon said from behind. "...fine then. Alright..." Cynder replied in disappointment of herself, then she tells the story of what has happened to the area then. This made Ember have a frightening reputation to the black dragon, for who knows when this young dragon named Cynder may mutate and be in an evil form once again? "...that's... horrible..." was all the pink dragon could reply.

Then they had their minds suddenly blank after that statement, as they look at the still-snoring purple dragon just leaning on the rock. "...should we wake him up?" the black dragon asked. "I don't think so. Let him have his happy moments while he still has it..." the pink dragon replies. "That's a scary thing to say... but whatever. Let's go." was all the black dragon can say. Then they headed back to the Dragon Homes, where Cynder considers it her 'home' already. But she wasn't like what she was before. She now looks like a serious one, serious than ever. The sign of blankness is not very evident, and she seems to want to get something done. "Alright then, what do you have in you?" Cynder asked Ember. "...what?" the pink dragon asked in confusion.

"You know, a problem like this requires great power among us."

"Yes... looks like it. Well then, I think what I have are the powers of Wind..."

"...like when you threw the rock at a very far place and still reached my head?"

"chuckles a bit Well, yeah, you could say I manipulated the wind a bit for that...

"...well then... The first thi-"  
The black dragon replied with an unfinished sentence, as another dragon came out speaking loudly and declarative. "The first thing to do is to know how to control your powers, limiting it, and knowing its extent." was heard. "Uncle! Why of all times?!" Ember said in irritation. The hound-dragon Crevasse was apparently overhearing what Cynder and Ember is talking about. "But the old man is helpful a lot. He knows everything about energy and power. When it comes to the elements, he's the one to ask for..." the black dragon said.

"But your power, Cynder, is a force inevitable that much. It's not something normal that I may memorize."

"Well, the power's there for a reason. I want to end this."

"...what?"

"...didn't you hear me? I want to end this. I'm having no doubts; along with 3 of us, we could defeat the dark force that may still be disturbing us."

"Cynder... your power is not as fully powerful like the dark one. You may not have a chance against it! Goes the same with both Spyro and Ember, who are also granted normal powers! But your enemy, Cynder, is far beyond that."

"I don't care anymore. I will not back down. I will find a way to defeat it. I will risk my life if required."

"...bravery and conquering, I see. But Cynder, to hesitate is to risk a lot of gambles. We have to wait for the perfect time. Come, for we must train the powre inside us."

"...whatever. Ember, let's follow him."  
So there they are, going back to the lair of the hound-dragon. Ember is still a bit having doubts, Cynder is too serious, and Crevasse seems like he's daydreaming, but his face is full of concern. But there's still one problem among that time though... it seems as if there was something forgotten...

Back in the caves, there lies the purple dragon we all know as Spyro. Just waking up from his loud snoring, he wondered where he was. "...I don't remember much...? Cynder? Ember? Crevasse? Anyone?!" Spyro said, but no reply was heard. "... I probably shouldn't have overslept much. Now I need to find my way out on my own..." he says to himself in a sorrowful voice. Then he hears a strange voice from somewhere he cannot identify where. "...Hahaha... you're not alone, young one..."

"What..? Who's there?!"

"Foolish, foolish Spyro. Now that you're not with them, it's the perfect opportunity to haunt them!"

"...you! You're not getting awa-"  
Spyro replies with an unfinished sentence, as he slowly notices the cave collapsing and the rocks blocking most of his movements. "NO!" Spyro shouted. "...and here is the supposed time to laugh at you, but right now your friends are now in my hands, free for taking! loud sadistic laugh" the voice sadistically said. "...Argh! Someone get me out here! Anyone!!!" Spyro kept shouting.

Meanwhile, in the hound-dragon's cave, Crevasse wasn't as concentrated as he can. "...something's not right... we have to be more quick..."

TBC...

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I couldn't find time to actually finish this... 


	7. Eruption of Sacred Will

OK, first off, if there is ever some disclaimers I need to put, then of course, I don't own the Spyro series. And before you read this, this will involve my fan character named Crevasse, which is explained in my account profile. And no, I'm not planning to start any relationship parts for a while. Well, for this chapter, at least. I don't know... it depends on what comes to my mind. Oh yeah, and curse the typos; I'm doing this in Notepad so I really don't see the typos when I rush typing... oh and before I forget, there's a part in the previous chapter that says in Ember's quotation "chuckles a bit". Well, that was supposed to be enclosed in asterisks, so it was simply an expression and not part of the quotation. Sorry for the mistake.

* * *

**The Holy Dragoness of the Dark-Chapter 7  
Eruption of Sacred Will**

_But I'm supposed to protect her...  
...for she decides the fate of everything right now...  
...which was always also my position.  
...I can't just sit here, I have to fight!_

_I'm taking this seriously, I'm not backing out anymore!  
If someone has to get killed, it has to be me!  
...but will I be sure that I'm the only casualty, or is it better that I do not?  
Please... help me..._

_And here I am lying shamefully in this stupid trap.  
Still sitting here even if I know how to get out.  
Who is the real fool, or is this a real part of it?  
...I just can't sit here, I have to fight!_

_...are you singing with me also?  
...don't tell me that I got you involved...  
...but it's needed... I'm terribly sorry, so just...  
Please... help me..._

"...come on... argh!" was heard from a cave. The purple dragon is still stuck there because of the cave having collapsed just instantly after he woke up. "...I can't just sit here like this! What am I doing?!" he tries to irritate himself. He's using all means to push out the rocks, but apparently his powers of Earth aren't working very well in this situation. "...I guess it has to be from outside... but in this enclosure, no one would probably hear me except..." Spyro says worryingly. He continues to struggle inside the collapsment until he actually hurt his head in continuously horn-bashing the rocks. "...hopele-... wait, these aren't normal rocks..." he notices. The rocks weren't only solid and physical in feeling. There's an unknown force surrounding it.

Meanwhile, in the hound-dragon's cave, Crevasse was just looking at the horizon while actually ignoring the 2 females that were there. "...is this part of what you're going to teach us or what?" the impatient Ember irritably asked. The blue hound-dragon still refuses to speak. "Hey old man, don't tell me you're already going mute of old age!" Cynder also said, irritated. Finally, after 2 minutes, Crevasse speaks. "...in this direction... go... find... rock formation..." he slowly speaks. The pink dragon was slow in analyzing the message. "Then there's probably something there. Let's g-" Cynder says with an unfinished sentence, as she saw the lower part of the hound-dragon becoming shaded in black. "...just go... now..." the hound-dragon still slowly speaks. "...Uncle? UNCLE! What's happening?!" Ember suddenly shouts in a concerned voice. "...sorry Ember but we don't have time to be concerned for him! We have to go to where he speaks of, now!" Cynder hesitatingly said. "...alright then." Ember says with a disappointed and concerned voice. The pink and the black dragon then went on running to the direction the hound-dragon was facing.

"I wonder what's happening right now..." was heard not very far from the lair. The blue dragon of ice named Cyril was walking towards the lair of Crevasse. He was probably concerned about the situation of Cynder, so he was intending to ask the hound-dragon on how things are. When he entered the lair, he was surprised and a bit frightened. The body of the hound-dragon became all black, and frozen like a statue. "...wha... what happened...?" Cyril frightingly speaks, as he backs away a bit from the body of Crevasse. He continues to stare at the body for a while, trying his best to analyze what was happening. Then suddenly, the eyes of Crevasse moved, and locked-on Cyril. The ice dragon backed-up even more when he saw this. Not only did the eyes move, suddenly it glew a bright white light. This entirely destroyed the courage of the ice dragon, as it quickly attempted to get out. But just right after he turned around, he suddenly was stabbed by an unknown force. The stab was so brutal that it really pierced through the dragon. Then just after that, the ice dragon did not make any sound anymore, as he falls down forward without any resistance, and he falls down with a loud crash on the ground. He was immobile and no sign of movement was evident anymore. More importantly, he was pulseless. He was... dead...

"...help, anyone!" Spyro continues to shout out as loud as he can. He was desperate in getting out of the rocks that got him stuck there. Then outside of the rock formation, there was another voice heard. "...who's here?! Answer!" was the voice. "What? Cynder! Get me out of here!" Spyro shouted.

"But how? There's so many of these obstructions!"

"Cynder, listen here. These rocks aren't just normal rocks. Feel it carefully. I know you know what this is."

"...alright then..."

After 1 minute...

"...alright, here I go..."

"...make it quick! I might suffocate inside here!"

"...of course it will be quick... Ember?"  
The black dragon commands through eye contact. It seems that Cynder knows the extent of Ember's power already. Without any further delay, the rocks were lifted out one by one by the wind. This left the cave almost empty and had smooth walls right now. "Are you alright?" Ember asks in a concerned voice. "Yeah... thanks... it was stuffy in there..." Spyro replies. "...and NOW we worry about the old man. Let's go." Cynder suddenly inputs, and then flies back to the lair. "Hey, wait up! What happened?" the purple dragon surprisingly said. "No time for that now, we have to get there!" Ember hesitatingly said, and flew back as well. "...whatever you say, guys!" Spyro said, then flew away also.

Upon entering the lair, the 3 already knew that something was terribly wrong. They found the body of the Ice dragon still lying down there, dead and still. "No way! Cyril!" Spyro immediately runs up to him. "...please speak! Come on! What happened here?! Guardian of Ice, wake up!" Spyro continues to cry out in large concern. "What... horrible... events have been happening...?" Ember says in fright. Meanwhile, Cynder is still walking around and eyeing the whole lair. "Come out and show yourself! You have gone far enough!" the black dragon says. They suddenly spot the body of Crevasse still black as ever, and stood still like a statue. "...what the, old man!" Spyro and Cynder both say, as they run up to the hound-dragon's body. "Uncle! What...? How terrible is the world right now!" Ember cries out while running to the hound-dragon's body. While they were still frozen in front of the hound-dragon's body, wide-eyed and full of concern, they suddenly hear a sadistic voice from nowhere. "Hahaha... more..." was heard. The 3 remained silent as they were still frightened about what has been happening. "Ahaha, this power is nice. I might want to use it for a while..." the voice continues on, then suddenly the black hound-dragon body moved. It wasn't a hound-dragon anymore. Rather, it was a dark dragon with glowing white eyes that lived upon. "...Oh My..." Ember backs-up in terror. "Crevasse! Crevasse! Wake up!" Spyro continues to shout at the moving body, while backing-up a bit. "...it's no use, Spyro. It seems that his body was conquered by an unknown force." Cynder replied in sorrow. The evil dragon roared loud enough for him to be heard in the entire lair, as he continues to gain consciousness and moving. (picture: will fight." the 3 says in synchro.

TBC...

* * *

Alright, heh, lame, I know. From here on I will try to make evident the doings of the dark master. But for this one I will try as much as possible to prevent Crevasse from dying. What the dark force will do next is a question that will be answered in the latter chapters! 


	8. On and On, One by One

OK, first off, if there is ever some disclaimers I need to put, then of course, I don't own the Spyro series. And before you read this, this will involve my fan character named Crevasse, which is explained in my account profile. And no, I'm not planning to start any relationship parts for a while. Well, for this chapter, at least. I don't know... it depends on what comes to my mind. Oh yeah, and curse the typos; I'm doing this in Notepad so I really don't see the typos when I rush typing... oh and before I forget, there's a MAJOR error in the last part of the previous chapter. You may notice the "(picture: "will fight. The three says in synchro." part. Well it's supposed to be "I will fight.", and there's a link there somewhere...

* * *

**The Holy Dragoness of the Dark-Chapter 8  
On and on, One by One**

_...now I'm doing it, I'm not holding back.  
Tell me, you 2, are you?  
...because I really think that there is still doubts in ourselves.  
Please... help me... help us..._

"...Haha, this is just great!" the voice from nowhere says. "With this such powerful mind, there's only small posibilities of being hurt by the elements!" it continues on. "...this just can't happen. It seems that this can't be defeated by normal means." Cynder said. "But there's nothing wrong if we tried! Hah!" says Ember, who cockingly charged at the evil dragon and infused her wings with sharp gales to try and disable it. "Are you trying to make me laugh or something?" the voice said, then the evil dragon just grasped the pink dragon quickly, who screamed a bit loud after being brutally picked up. "That's just too much, you!" the purple dragon started to get irritated by what is happening, and he immediately channeled a Fire Bomb to be thrown on the evil dragon. It was fully charged before releasing his mouth, and it came out smoothly and accurately where he wanted to target it: the head. But all is not going well for him, as the evil dragon acts quicker than usual. "...what...?" was all Spyro could say, as he saw the Evil black dragon just grasping with it's other hand the bomb that Spyro just 'spat' out. "Don't give me anymore nonsense, you weaklings!" the voice from nowhere said, and then the bomb that originally was fire was quickly freezing, turning itself into ice, but retaining the fire on it. It was now becoming a more dangerous bomb; it was becoming a dual-element bomb, which has double the effects. "Quick! Roll out!" Cynder said immediately, as she reacted just in time to dodge the full explosion. But Spyro wasn't able to anticipate well; he still was in the blast radius of the explosion. "Hah! This is just small work. Time to finish this..." the voice said, as the evil form started to use it's other hand to grasp the pink dragon that is still in the hands, and using Thunder element to overshock the pink dragon. The shock that it was giving was quite powerful, and thus the pink dragon was immobile and speechless. The black dragon wasn't just watching, fortunately. "The only nonsense that exists right now is you!" she said, as she jumped so high, spread her wings fully, and for sure she wasn't just going for an ordinary flight. There was blue force coming out from the side of the wings, which seemed to be giving her additional speed. Then she sped quickly at the evil form, then with darkness infused, she did a head bash and a fatal scratch consecutively on the evil form. It seemed to be effective. "...hm. I see you really persist on finishing everything. I'll finish this myself, then..." the voice said, then the evil form spread its wings which were so wide and still with fur. Cynder knew that this wasn't a good sign, and immediately found a good distance between her and the evil one. What happened wasn't what she expected: the evil form simply channeled an electric disruption in the air, which was chasing down the black dragon. This wasn't a normal electric channel, as it is formed by multiple orbs and is in a cagelike formation. Cynder hesitatingly ran around the place, trying her best to dodge the incoming thunder balls. But then after constant running, she eventually tripped on one of the rocks, which rendered her disabled for a considerable amount of time. "...this just can't be." she says, as she quickly tries to get up, but according to calculations, she won't make it. But then, something blocked the pathway of the electric disruption, and it dispersed at a different form. "Ooh, that tickles..." was heard. "Volteer! Just in time!" Cynder cried out in joy. "This has gone far enough!" another voice was heard, as another dragon was flying in from the outside. "Ignitus!" the black dragon cried out again in joy. The fire master immediately heated up the arms of the evil form, so that it could release the pink dragon. "Well well, what a surprise. All of you coming down to the party!" the evil voice then said. "Enough of your lame crackers, no one laughs at them anyway." Ignitus sheepingly said, as he sprayed a lot of fire on the evil form's face, which rendered it very disabled due to the strength of the fire. The evil voice remained silent after this. Then quickly, Ignitus had magic surrounding his one nail, and he used that particular nail to scratch off the evil form. Still rendered disabled, the evil form is flinching in hurt. "...Cynder! The form is still too fresh... it will need to weaken more!" Ignitus exclaims, while still forcing the nail in the evil form. "Alright..." the black dragon says in reply, then positions herself in front of the evil form. But not all is ordinary when it comes to the power of this black dragon. Before she did anything, a strange force channeled her body to both Spyro's and Ember's body. It seemed like she was absorbing something. She then readied to breathe out. But what went out was an unexplainable element... unexplainable enough that it was so powerful to be able to instantly wound the evil form. Then after this, Ignitus' scratch is starting to pay off. The blackness of the evil form was just ripping away by the scratch, as if it was tight paper of some sort. The hound-dragon's form was returning slowly and slowly, and the evil one was starting to escape the hound-dragon's body. At last, the black form was dissipated, and the black mist tries to escape. Ignitus held on to the black mist so tight so that it won't escape, but eventually it got out, then flew away back into nothingness...

"Hm... done... I guess..." the red dragon still stares blankly at nothing. "But what about the others here...?" Cynder asks in large concern. Ignitus opened his hand which he used to grasp the black mist on. There were 2 visible air-formations flowing. "...they should be back." was all Ignitus said, then the blue air went back into the hound-dragon's body, and the white soul entered back into the Ice Guardian's body, which just finished bleeding. "...they should wake up soon." Ignitus says. "Everyone must leave here now except the paralyzed ones." he continues. Spyro and Ember already woke up. "What just..." was the first thing Ember said. "...it's done... I guess. Let's go." Cynder exclaims. Spyro, Cynder, and Ember then went out of the cave. Ignitus and Volteer was waiting for the 2 other dragons to wake up.

Meanwhile, in the space of twilight, there lies the form of nothingness... except for the dark force invading the realm. "Why is this happening?! I can't fail this plainly!" the dark one says. In this side of the world, he is visible as a mere human infused with darkness, and his soul is wandering around the empty space of the realms. "I have to think... that black dragon is still the only one powerful enough to support my cause! But it's going against me..." he thinks deeply. He then spies on what was going on in the realm. There, he saw Spyro, Cynder, and Ember talking about what just happened. "...Cynder... you WILL be back in my hands... just soon..." he freakishly tells the world.

"I don't want that to happen again!" Ember cries out in deep fear. "It's uncommon... it's not like anything I've witnessed happening..." Spyro exclaims. "Well then it certainly won't prevail. I know you guys aren't going to give up, right?" Cynder asks the other 2. They then looked at each other with braveness in their eyes. "Right... of course! The realm is like this as it should be!" Spyro and Ember said at the same time. "Good. Now..." Cynder says with an unfinished sentence, when suddenly Ember shrieks out a bit after falling into some body of water. "Aaaah!... Eh! The lake's nice today! Hop in, guys!" Ember tells them joyfully. "The Lake of Serenihope, still clear as ever!" Spyro says, then he jumps so high, and dives in the water with such a loud splash that some spilled on Cynder's body. "Come on, Cynder! Join in!" Ember says in delight. "...be right there!" Cynder says to them. But in the back of her mind, she isn't really thinking of happy thoughts. "I hope this water will stay this clear still..." was the message at the back of her mind.

TBC...

* * *

Heh, short and lame I guess. I'm trying to think up of the next victim of the Dark Master... so stay around. 


	9. The Beginning Starts again

OK, first off, if there is ever some disclaimers I need to put, then of course, I don't own the Spyro series. And before you read this, this will involve my fan character named Crevasse, which is explained in my account profile. And no, I'm not planning to start any relationship parts for a while. Well, for this chapter, at least. I don't know... it depends on what comes to my mind.

* * *

**The Holy Dragoness of the Dark-Chapter 9  
The Beginning starts again**

_...is she still worried?  
What happens right now always involves her...  
...this is of large concern to me also. Am I needed by the realm again?  
...I can't just sit here, I have to fight!_

_...we can't rejoice yet... not just now...  
Eventually the terror will come upon this realm again.  
But now... it will be probable that this terror will come from me.  
Please... help me..._

_**Come! We're here, don't worry!  
Together, we'll find a way to defeat this force.  
We're not letting off just because we can't see it!  
The fight will be over, I have trust in all 3 of us!**_

...SPLASH!

"Heh, that was a great dive Cynder, where'd you learn to do that?" asked the purple dragon, who was amazed at the dive of the black dragon. "Well, just an attempt. Hope you don't drown from getting splashed at too much." says the black dragon in reply. "This water is so refreshing... this lake is really tempting you to stay here for your entire life!" says the pink dragon who was enjoying herself in the water. "I wonder how this lake was developed..." the purple dragon wonders.

Suddenly, when they were messing around underwater (NO SICK THOUGHTS HERE PLEASE), all of them felt something furry from under there. They went back to the surface to ask each other: "Did you feel the hair down there?". They continued to wonder and guess what was under that lake, for it was unusual to have such a figure in a body of water. Then suddenly, a large figure came out of the water: first that came out were large furry wings, second was a furry body, and last was a dog face. "...ah!" was the first thing they heard from that figure.

"Argh, what the hell, old man?!" Cynder retorted in a bit of irritation and surprise.

"How the heck did you get here before we did?" Spyro said. "Uncle! You're awake and safe!" Ember cried out in joy.

"Well, I guess you were just walking slowly coming here." the figure replied, which apparently was the hound-dragon named Crevasse who recovered from a quick occupation of the Dark force from within him. "You see, after you left, I instantly woke up, and I decided to not talk too much to the guardians for a while for the reason that I need to be here." he continues on. "The fact that I was conquered by the force means that there's darkness within me. I came to bathe in this lake just to remove that darkness from me." he says.

"Well, we're glad that you're back." Spyro said.

"Now then, let's get out of here and back to my lair; I'll have to discuss something for the three of you, necessary for the 'judgement'." he commands. The three quickly got out of the lake and they went straight for the lair of the hound-dragon, back in that underground cave.

Meanwhile, in the void of darkness, the dark form was wandering around random places in the realm. "I have to find something! I can't just do this with my powers that are nearly infinite!" he says in irritation. He then wanders around until he sees a small red dragon in front of him. In the realm, he is seen as the black mist. This red dragon was a bit child-ish, and when the black form appeared in front of him, he wondered what it was. He touched it a bit, then was astonished by the fact that he cannot touch it. "This thing is fun to play around with, I wonder what..." the small red dragon says an unfinished sentence, then he tries to lick the black mist. He didn't taste anything. But for the darkness, he felt this licking so damp. "What the.. disgustin... wait..." he gets irritated but got an idea. "...this is dragon saliva, an essential resource in forming an analysis!" he speaks to himself in joy. "Now time to get this through!" he quickly said, then he flew away to a very far place, wherein in the realm, the black mist flew away so far. "Wait! Where are you going? I still wanna play with you!" the small red dragon cries out in disappointment.

Meanwhile, back to the 3 small dragons, they were talking about some stuff they think about when going towards the lair, and the hound-dragon remains quiet in leading them back to his cave. While they were walking, the 4 saw to their left a red dragon, mature in size, who was walking with only 2 legs, something they've never seen before. "What the..." was all Cynder could say. Then they watched a bit, and this Red dragon was practicing something unusual: he's practicing elemental magic. "Whoa! Who is this guy?" Spyro replies in awe. "I haven't seen him around anywhere... he looks interesting..." Ember said. The 3 were about to run off when suddenly the hound-dragon quickly blocks their way. "There's no time for this. Wonder about him the next time you have time. Right now, there's no actual free time unless we get rid of the dark force. Alright, now let's go." the hound-dragon demands and commands. So they continued on to go back to the lair.

Meanwhile, in the dragon homes, the 4 guardians were discussing something very important. "The vision that came to me is very much what I suspected, and this happening is going to be terrorizing us..." Ignitus says in worry. "This is clearly a curse... why is this event going to happen to the realm again?!" Terrador cries out in anger. "...alright, please stop for a moment and let your open the start of the pathway of your respiratory organs and grasp, as well as intake the innate gas surrounding us so that you..." Volteer says with an unfinished sentence, who apparently was very concerned about Terrador's anger. "And now it's going to be the same event... what could possibly happen? "Everything is just under recovery, and this is going to assault us again..." Cyril says in a sorrowful manner. "...but there is still hope... I know it. Even though the combined powers of all of us dragons can't defeat it, there will, and must be another one that will save the realm again... something unusual to come into this world..." Ignitus says in a hopeful way.

In the middle of somewhere, the red dragon that was walking on 2 legs was still practicing magical enchantments. "For soon enough, the community will need my leadership."

TBC...

* * *

Now now, I'm pointing out this red dragon (not the small one) is according to a suggestion from one of the reviewers. Yes, he's gonna get involved in this, and because of your suggestion, I'm having ideas for a sequel of this fic after I complete this. Thanks a lot! 


	10. In Accord to the Vision

OK, first off, if there is ever some disclaimers I need to put, then of course, I don't own the Spyro series. And before you read this, this will involve my fan character named Crevasse, which is explained in my account profile. And no, I'm not planning to start any relationship parts for a while. Well, for this chapter, at least. I don't know... it depends on what comes to my mind. And now, I use the term 'Dragona', which is my term for the purple element that Spyro had in the last battle with Cynder in ANB.

* * *

**The Holy Dragoness of the Dark-Chapter 10  
In accord to the vision**

_I'm still hopeful this will end.  
Well, there's no reason to lose hope now.  
Even though he is powerful, we have enough to defeat it. And now...  
...I can't just sit here, I have to fight!_

_We have many resources to use here.  
And together we can make this happen.  
But what if... that's the same as what he does?  
Please... help me... help US..._

_**It's not over until we are victorious!  
Look at the bright side: there's actually a bright side!  
Don't think that was stupid, because it's our hope.  
The fight will be over, I have trust in all 3 of us!**_

"...so you suppose that there's NOTHING we can do?" Cynder says in irritation. The scene skips then unto when the 3 small ones and the hound-dragon are then in the lair. Crevasse was explaining as to the condition of the realm as of current. "You are completely misunderstanding me... you are so pessimistic, too. I only said that you don't have what it takes fully, I didn't say that there's nothing you can do! There are a lot of options, you just have to choose." Crevasse replies in utter irritation.

"But what options are these, may I ask?" Spyro says.

"...I don't even get what you're saying, uncle." Ember says in confusion. "...you 3 are still obviously a bit blind to the world. Spyro, you have the closest idea as to how the realm is right now, am I correct? Well, not a question to really ask..." the hound-dragon says.

"Why don't you just go ahead straight up and tell us what to do?" Cynder says in irritation again.

"STOP BEING IMPATIENT. You are getting to much into my temperature, Cynder. In accordance to your question, it is not within my reach to answer it for you. You are the ones needed, and you are the ones that have to look for the 'options'." the hound-dragon replies.

"...so I guess..." Spyro-

"...there's nothing left to teach us." -and Ember said.

"...it's technically that. I apologize for the inconvenience, but all I can do is empower your affiliation with the elements. How you deal with your own situation is up to you." Crevasse says as a conclusion.

"But we're not done here. I know that you know something." Cynder says in negligence.

"I have given you all that I know, Cynder. Do not overestimate me."

"Spit it out, old man."

"Damn you. Get out."

"Cynder! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Spyro says in irritation and concern.

"Hmph, this is totally wasting our time. Let's go." Cynder says in irritation, and quickly flew out of the lair. "...what's her problem?" the pink dragon asks in confusion.

"First, she's blind to the world. Next, she's just too naive. Go now; I have no more words for you." the hound-dragon replies.

So the other 2 dragons flew out of the lair, and to their surprise, Cynder was not in sight. They sped up to look for her in hopes to approach her, but unfortunately, there has been no sign of her. "I wonder what's wrong...?" Ember asks. "From the looks of things, it's not good. If Cynder keeps this up, the realm will fall..." Spyro says in large concern. They then eventually approached the place where the red dragon standing on 2 legs was located, and it was resting alone. "...it's him. I'd rather we approach him." Ember says in a bit of excitement. They went near the sleeping dragon to hopefully wake him up in a peaceful manner, when it suddenly woke up with a jolt. Silent it remained and slowly standing up, Ember and Spyro were a bit scared and afraid from what happened. "...who's there...?" the red dragon says drowzily. "Um... hi..." Spyro slowly replied. "...I am from another realm, and I have been summoned to this world because my destiny says so. I am Red, the dragon of magic." the red dragon replies immediately. "...hi, I'm Ember, and this is Spyro..." Ember says an unfinished sentence when suddenly the red dragon butted in immediately. "Spyro? The one who has the purple element named Dragona that has eliminated darkness and restored ecological balance to the twilight and the realm?" Red says in hesitation. "...well, you could say that. Anyways, we were actually just going to bother you because you caught most of our attention." Spyro replies. "Well, only the future can tell, and right now there is nothing to be of interest. Please leave me be for a while." the red dragon says, and then walks away. "...what a rip off! I thought he was one who could have long conversations..." Ember said in irritation. "Well, I'm sure we'll see him later. Let's go." Spyro replied, and the 2 flew off to find Cynder once again.

...Cynder should be found... before it's too late...

Meanwhile, in a blank field in the realm, Cynder was sitting alone with a blank face and facing the horizon. It's not obvious on what she was thinking, but the concept was there; she was worrying as to what would happen next. While being blank, she could hear voices from nowhere approaching to her. "That attitude... exactly what I wanted." the voice said.

"You're such a pervert... you spy even in our private conversations." the black dragon replies.

"Well Cynder, I hope you're not thinking too much right now. This time, we'll have a proper talk, just how like I did last time."

"...I can't even remember the last time, hah."

"Don't get me irritated or I'll have to touch you without notice."

"How would you even touch me?"

"...ARGH! Insolent fool!"

A wave of darkness violently flowed through the field. In front of Cynder appeared an image of a human in full black clothing.

"At least I still remember what you look like, haha. Well, what's there to remember if you actually cover up your face a lot?" Cynder retorts mockingly.

"Down to business. Now Cynder, can't you remember the good times... when we were conquering the realm, and it's all decided in our hands? Think about it carefully; even you had the pleasure of gaining power."

"It wasn't me down there. I was merely incubating myself in your fog."

"Don't lie to me now, for I have not even felt that feeling as I was sealed inside the convexity." "Alright, off with the nonsense. What's your point?"

"YOU MUST COME BACK TO ME."

"I will never. Try your best if you want."

"...fine then!"

The black figure in front of her was chanting something which was unknown, and Cynder wasn't minding one bit. Finally, when there was an event happening already, Cynder still wasn't minding. Luckily, Spyro and Ember quickly came into the scene. When the black figure saw this, it immediately vanished into the air, and was never seen anymore. "Cynder! Where have you been?!" Spyro says in large concern. "...it's alright. Sorry about my stubborness. Let's go." Cynder says in an apologetic manner. "We might have many things to talk about, so we should stick together for a while." Ember says in conclusion.

Meanwhile, in the dragon homes, the 4 guardians were silently resting when suddenly the hound-dragon named Crevasse burst in without permission. "What the..." Terrador reacts in surprise. "Alright you 4, listen carefully. This is a conclusion I have to make, and this is a short but final conclusion." the hound-dragon immediately exclaims. "Go on, tell us what you have in mind." Ignitus replies. "Well... the decision is not in our reach..." Crevasse began and stopped a bit to this part of the sentence until Cyril suddenly butted in. "...oomf... don't say it..." was what Cyril said. "I'm glad you got it immediately. So the situation isn't within our reach, and it's up to those 3 to decide for themselves. That's all." Crevasse finishes his conclusion. "What?! You're proposing that we won't help?!" Ignitus bursts out in small anger. "He may have an affirmative conclusion, according to my inference. Seldomly does this event trigger, but in the present, it will seem like it is necessary for the victory of all of the communities existing in this ground." Volteer replies. "But this is just ludicrous and non-sensical! They definitely need our help so that they won't meet up the threats!" Terrador replied in anger. "Doubt if you want, I'm stopping all of you from touching them." Crevasse says bravely. "...but..." Ignitus was speechless. "...I say we try what he says. This time, it's really either a right or wrong. I'm on his side and I say we do it... let me be part of the blame if this turns out wrong." Cyril says. "...we have faith in your vision, Crevasse. We will remain inactive until necessary." Ignitus says. When this was said, the hound-dragon turned around without a word and quickly flew back to his lair.

In a place where no one would go, the red dragon standing on 2 legs was venturing on his own. "I am looking for the one who was trapped in the convexity. I am the one that will bring him down to his end."

TBC...

* * *

I hope I'm not being redundant. Wish me luck that I can actually lengthen the fic from here on: it's getting too close to the climax! 


	11. The Unholy Insight

OK, first off, if there is ever some disclaimers I need to put, then of course, I don't own the Spyro series. And before you read this, this will involve my fan character named Crevasse, which is explained in my account profile. And no, I'm not planning to start any relationship parts for a while. Well, for this chapter, at least. I don't know... it depends on what comes to my mind. And now, I use the term 'Dragona', which is my term for the purple element that Spyro had in the last battle with Cynder in ANB.

* * *

**The Holy Dragoness of the Dark-Chapter 11  
An unholy insight**

_**But now another beginning has begun just after the end of the previous one...  
...the fight will be over, I have trust in all 3 of us...  
...we can't just stand here, we have to fight!  
...please... help us...**_

The night has once again struck the realm, and the 3 aer in quite an inactive state. It's not obvious what they were doing, but one thing's for sure: they're not done with what they need to do. Apprently waiting for something to happen, they rest as if nothing is actually happening. "Good night." was heard from the black dragon immediately. "...wait, sleeping so early?" Spyro asks. "Well, what can we do... I really like waking up a lot earlier than all of you." Cynder replied. "For some odd reason, I don't feel any bit of a fear surge in me..." the pink dragon innocently said. "That's good. And that's been your attitude ever since I met you, keep it up." was the black dragon's comment, then lied down in sleeping position already. "...this is not good. Something's not right." Spyro had to comment. "How'd you think so?" the pink draogn asked.

"Well, it's not like her to be sleeping in such a different environment. She never does sleep."

"Hm... now that you mention it... you're right... there's something really unusual going on."

"I'd keep an eye on her, but right now I am... (yawns) really getting sleepy..."

"Are you sure you can sleep that peacefully? There are a lot of things to talk about... and it won't stop until this situation is finished!"

"Well... all I can do is hope that there's plenty of time. Nature is inevitably denying me right now..."

"Alright, if you say so. While I'm still awake, I'll be the one thinking alone for a while."

"Your... (yawns) decision. The lake is just right there if you need it..."

After this, the purple dragon then initiates sleep. The pink dragon still is restless and cannot get to any signs of sleep. She just sat there looking at the blankness of space and thinking deeply about what could happen. It was a very quiet night, and no one was minding them, not even the dragon elders. "Now this is one question I have to wonder... where's Spyro's dragonfly?" was one of Ember's few words for that night. Later, Ember still could not sleep, and something approached her as she remained still in that location. "I guess tonight's the perfect opportunity." was what the figure said. "Who a... never mind, I still remember you. By the way, what did you mean by that?" the pink dragon asked in confusion.

"Well, I've talked to the 5 dragons about what has been happening here, and I know now that you 3 are the ones defending against it."

"Well... you could say that... hey Red, can you help in any way?"

"That I may not really confirm of myself. Tonight SHOULD be the perfect opportunity if not only the 2 are asleep..."

"Are all of us 3 needed to do what you have in mind?"

"It's dangerous for being few. I'll need as much prevailers as possible."

"You really sound like my uncle, although more warrior-like..."

"That old man with the face of a dog? Well he's irritated me a bit, but thanks to him, I've learned a bit of new stuff. Right now, if you may have had the clue, we are crossing the same problem."

"But how did you get involved in this?"

"Ask yourself that and your answer will be similar to mine."

"..."

"Look, the power within that void is just impossibly present all the time. Taking him on alone is not an option, so I can't just do it for you. That black dragon over there... that's what the realm should be waiting for."

"What do you mean...?"

"...long story, only the most knowledgeable actually understand that. Ask your purple friend if needed. Now here's the catch... as soon as you find me at a midnight, that's when we'll haev a long discussion."

"...isn't this discussion long already..."

"Of course not, we haven't achieved anything. Well, I guess I'll see you... (yawns)... darn, drowziness is getting to me. I'll sleep here for tonight..."

The red dragon named Red then fell with a smacked face on the ground due to exhaustion of unknown origin. Again, the pink dragon is left alone there thinking and awake. "If my wind is really that strong... why isn't the moon being summoned as well...? And the unity of the realm... it's where its power is coming from..." was the final word of the pink dragon before she let herself go inside the lake.

Meanwhile, in a secret void in the space of the realms, you will find the hound-dragon named Crevasse who is unseemingly knowledgeable about the void seam in the space of the realm. Wandering there, he is waiting for someone to talk to. Finally, he gets to talk to it. "So is there a deviced plan already?" the hound-dragon said. "More analysis needed before I can actually conquer her without resisting." the other voice said.

"Well, is it the only plan you can think of?"

"It's the best one for now, and her body is really the perfect placing."

"I wonder if you're actually planning this right..."

"Don't you DARE criticize me like that! Remember that my powers are far beyond you"

"Yeah whatever. So what now?"

"...gah... you're cockiness removed away all my physical fire... anyways, I want you to go out there and as much as possible make trouble for her. This will slowly and slowly help me in formulating how to transform her again under my control."

"Yes, right away. I'll just give her the 'tough training' so that she could release out all her powers and it will go as planned."

"Good. Right now, I'm busy building up the pieces of my power from what I've collected. See this... (dragon saliva is shown)"

"...100 dragonic. From this alone, you could formulate the internal status of a dragon, which is the easiest part of analyzation, but also may prove to be the longest.

"Alright, thanks. You may go now. I'll be working on this for this dusk."

"...I hope you do your promise as you say."

"Of course! I'll even repeat it to you: I'll give you all the dark, light, fire, ice, earth, and lightning gems needed just to give you the power to be able to open the deepest elements of the realm, and it will be given to you after the black dragon has been captured."

"Good. I can turn you around anytime if you don't do this."

The conversation was then over as the hound-dragon surrounded himself in flames and he was back in his lair. Is it really true? This hound-dragon... betraying the 3 saviors of the realm? He could give out maximum information about all 3 of them, as they are all closely related to him! "I just hope you don't forget your promise... Cynder... I'm worrying..." was all the hound-dragon said, then proceeded to reading on his very thick book with 80000 pages. Then suddenly came bursting in a small red dragon, who apparently fell into the hole leading into his lair. This small red dragon is also the one who gave the dragon saliva to the dark figure. A slight screech of pain was heard when the dragon slammed onto the ground. "Ow... where am I...?" the small dragon struggled to speak. "Now now, you seemed to be a little careless. Now get out of here befo" the hound-dragon spoke an unfinished sentence, when he suddenly got an idea. "Yes sir, sorry for the disturbance." the small dragon replied. "Wait... no... you're exactly what I needed..." the hound-dragon said, then suddenly burst to the small dragon and knocked him out with one pierce in the nape. No blood was coming out, but a signifcant bruise could be seen, and the small dragon was knocked out then and there. "This will be your first test Cynder... after I modify him."

Meanwhile, back in the place where the 3 dragons were sleeping, the dragon of magic was still there asleep, but he suddenly woke up at a very early time. With nothing to do, he just stood up and thought deeply. He then proclaimed this enchantment.

_"Black dragon, fly high! Regain your past...  
Lost in the fire... the fire of hate!  
Black draognm fly high! Spit your red flame!  
Strike now, and put an end to this!  
Their lost in the fire of damned, the fire of hate! Black dragon's pride, comes from the past...  
Inter fulmina et in Tenebris...  
Mihi horror membra percipit..."_

Was this a proclamation of some sort? There are no signs of any prophecies or anything about the black dragon named Cynder. Red, apparently, could quickly analyze the fate and destiny of others, and he's not backing out at all. He's there to stay and help. "Just like what I said... your past will then determine your victory." was his final words before trying to go back to sleep again.

Meanwhile, in the lair of the hound-dragon again, Crevasse was operating his plan: to make a powerful form of a dragon. His sample would be the small red dragon he just caught, and he will try to modify his properties in hopes to make a dragon so powerful. He then dug out a dragon-body from underneath him, and placed it in the other pedestal. Through magical analyzation, the hound-dragon took the properties of the small red dragon and bestowed it upon the dragon-corpse. It then became closer to be identical to the small red dragon, and now his step of modification is beyond the reach of knowing about it.

_Rides to reach the far winter sun...  
Bringing death where she met life...  
Demons ride to reach the far winter sun...  
Brining death where she met life..._

Cynder suddenly woke up with a jolt with unknown reasons. There she found the sleeping dragon of magic there, and she didn't know who he was. "...a friend of theirs? I don't know... best not to disturb him. But my problem... what's disturbing me?" was her question to herself. She then looked at Spyro and imagined her own thoughts. "I didn't really rely on you... and right now, I guess I technically won't... but I'm sure you'll come with me... won't you...?" Cynder said without anyone listening to her. It appears that Cynder is already knowledgeable that something will happen, and that she's saying her words of wisdom to the ones closest to her. Then she shouted again to the heavens...

**"PLEASE, HELP ME..."**

TBC...

* * *

Did anyone know that this chapter was a bit rushed, haha. I'm beginning to run out of ideas... 


	12. An Unknown State

OK, first off, if there is ever some disclaimers I need to put, then of course, I don't own the Spyro series. And before you read this, this will involve my fan character named Crevasse, which is explained in my account profile. And no, I'm not planning to start any relationship parts for a while. Well, for this chapter, at least. I don't know... it depends on what comes to my mind. And now, I use the term 'Dragona', which is my term for the purple element that Spyro had in the last battle with Cynder in ANB.

* * *

**The Holy Dragoness of the Dark-Chapter 12  
An Unknown State**

_Is it fate, or is it destiny?  
I thought there wasn't really a definite cause...  
Then again, everything in this world relies on me now.  
Please... help me..._

"What the... I'm losing this!" the hound-dragon complains about his experimentation having a high chance of failure. Still using the body of the small red dragon, his magic slowly transforms the dragon corpse into a dragon's body, then he just modifies it through incomplete and over-bound amounts of magic. His experiment was highly at risk of becoming a failure for he has too high expectations and did not reach the magic he intended to put. "Put it out, put it out...! Darn it, it's hard to rip the genes off one by one! Come on... show your success..." he pouts again. "Cynder, this is for your good... I'm still worrying about you..."

Cynder was up earlier than usual, and she was just having a walk while thinking of minor thoughts. While she was walking though, she did some extra movements from thinking something really funny, which caused the gem she had to fall down into a small crack in the ground. "Ah... wha! I forgot about this...! I still need that thing... hwo the heck am I going to get that?!" she speaks to herself, then tries to think of a minor magic to open up the crack, but unfortunately all she knows about doing that is through literally opening up until the deepest part. "This gem from the lake... the old man said I may need this soon, and that 'soon' shouldn't be far from this time..." she continues. Then another one walked behind her. "What are you looking at there?" Spyro, who for the first time, was awake earlier than usual, asked. "Well, there's something I seem to have dropped, and now it's stuck inside this crack here... I don't know how I'll get it." she explains. "Is this item you speak of important?" the purple dragon asks. "Very important, for I may just use it when the time comes..." the black dragon replies. "Darn it, where's Sparx when you need him?" Spyro exclaims. "I think he went back to his home... I saw him rushing through the Dragonfly Homes just last week..." the black dragon replies. "Hm, bad luck then."

"Don't just say that! This is very important to me in such a way that my life may be ruined without it!"

"...is it really that significa"

"Yes it's that significant! The old man said that there's a possibility that without it, the darkness will once again overcome me fully!"

"...darn. Now I'm also desperate to get that out."

"Exactly. So how are we going to do it?"

"1st step, give ourselves time to think...

"...Alright..."

Meanwhile, in the void, the dark one is finishing his analysis on the dragon saliva. "Hm, now what to do with this..." he speaks to himself. After some pondering, he rubbed the saliva on his skin and chanted some magic words. "Algor est punta sa akin dragon..." was heard from him, then after that, he glowed an amazing red light, which indicates something unknown. "Hm... a small rush of power... I guess an incomplete process really is that incomplete... Crevasse... if you don't get this through, I promise that I will kill you. If he can pressure Cynder enough to be able to release all her powers for me to absorb, then that's all I ask of him."

Back to the crack...

"I stll can't think of anything..." the purple drago said. Then a large dragon form appeared from behind the 2. "Is there something going on?" the dragon of magic said. "Well, there's something I need to retrieve from this crack here... and I obviously can't get it..." the black dragon replied. "...I can retrieve it only if I can connect my mind to at least a miniature force of this certain object." the big red dragon says. "Fine then, I'll scratch you." the black dragon said, then quickly scratched the dragon of magic with a different kind of dark force running through her talons. "...that hurt, you know?" the dragon of magic gets irritated. "It's supposed to. Now get that." the black dragon replies. "Geez, be patient, will you?" the dragon of magic gets irritated again, then takes out his staff with an ancestral crystal (not a dark gem yet) on the top. With the staff pointing at the crack, he then chants out a few words. "...a-re...?" was his first word, then the crystal glowed. "...a-re. Energie de shendel os, nasa balat ko, kukunin ko na yan." was his next enchantment, then the staff's crystal glowed even more intense, and then out came from the crack the glowing gem of Cynder that was found under the Lake of Serenihope. The black dragon grabs it immediately and scratches it to release the magic power surrounding it, which then came out of the staff crystal and hit the dragon of magic in the face. "...why the heck did you do that?!" the dragon of magic shouts a question. "Sorry, not my intention. I thought you were going to take it. Anyways, what next?" the black dragon asks. "As soon as we see the dark one, isn't it?" the purple dragon asks. "Maybe so. We do not have direct connection to him, so we have to take advantage everytime he plans to disturb us.

The 3 of them didn't notice that the pink dragon was missing. Somewhere in another void in the realm, the pink dragon was just awakening. When she got to full system, she was shocked to see that she was inside... nowhere...? "Where... am I?" she speaks to herself. She was walking slowly while calling the name of the different creatures she knows of, in hopes that someone will answer her. "Wha... wha..." she gets confused, and almost cried in such despair. Suddenly, a large form came in front of her and grasped her neck. She could still breath, but she was immobilized. She suddenly had a frightened but non-moving face, as the form brutally removed her pendant with the heart shape, and looked at it. "Hm... no power... useless..." the form said, then dropped the pendant and then quickly sprinted away, as the void seam walked along with him. The pink dragon was speechless for a moment, for she did not know what just happened to her. She appeared in front of the Tree of Integral Power, and from here she knows where the others are. She quickly ran to where they were supposed to be sleeping. "S...S...Spyro!" she cries out, then ran quickly to the far location she was about to run.

In fact, what are the dragon guardians doing? Ignitus was still looking in that pool of visions, Volteer was reaeding something in the corner of the home, Cyril was practically doing nothing, and Terrador is walking around to see if there's something going on in the air. "...I still can't sleep..." Cyril complains. "...darn it Cyril, it's been 3 days and you still can't slumber?" Ignitus gets irritated a bit. "This condition is possibly an outcome of a certain extracurricular activity that removes all of your internal strength but consumes only miniature of your own intellect, and thus your nervous channel isn't exhausted yet." Volteer exclaims. "Well at least you got something useful to tell us, o noisy one!" Terrador teases him a bit. "What did you just address me?" Volteer asks with an alerted voice. "Hah, I bet you didn't even hear me." the earth guardian was still cocky. "It's possible that you're not in the state of being friendly right at this moment..." the thunder guardian said, then turned away and continued to read. "Wait... no one talks for a while... I'm seeing something unusual under this..." the fire guardian said, as the Fire, Earth, and Electric guardian looks deeply into the pool after he said that. The Ice guardian still is keeping himself blank in an attempt to get to sleep. In the hound-dragon's lair, while waiting for the final result, Crevasse suddenly breathed fire at a certain location in the air. A glass brake was heard. "Damn it, stop watching me!" the hound-dragon exclaims. While in the Dragon Homes, the 3 dragons suddenly lost their vision inside the pool. "...whoever that was, knew that we were looking." Terrador exclaims. "No no no no no, it maybe just by a chance of a disturbance in the environment?" Volteer exclaims. "Now I'm really unsure if that hound-dragon is doing alright..." Ignitus says.

Cynder finally got back the gem, and they stood there for a moment because they are still recovering from sleep. But Cynder is feeling something unusual. "...I can feel you old man." she suddenly said out loud. "Huh?" Spyro suddenly asks. "...oh, it's nothing..." then the 3 turn around. "...what the..." Spyro exclaims. "...where the hell is that girl gone to?" Cynder asks. "From the looks of things, that didn't look like a good wandering..." Red exclaims. Then suddenly from behind them, the pink dragon was quickly rushing to them, and eventually hit Cynder's body, and it was with such force in such a way that her power made Cynder fly a good distance of about 2 feet. "Ouch! Why you..." the black dragon unfinishes a sentence. "Cynder! Spyro! Red! What just happened to me?" Ember suddenly screams out, panting. "...you don't know what happened to your own? Because we definitely don't!" Spyro exclaims. Ember pauses for a moment to remove her nervousness. "Well... it was like this..." and the pink dragon went on to telling what happened.

**"Cynder... You are not my target... I'm sorry..."** - _Crevasse_

TBC...

* * *

OK, darn, keeping on running out of ideas! 


	13. A Legendary Darkness

OK, first off, if there is ever some disclaimers I need to put, then of course, I don't own the Spyro series. And before you read this, this will involve my fan character named Crevasse, which is explained in my account profile. And no, I'm not planning to start any relationship parts for a while. Well, for this chapter, at least. I don't know... it depends on what comes to my mind. And now, I use the term 'Dragona', which is my term for the purple element that Spyro had in the last battle with Cynder in ANB.

* * *

**The Holy Dragoness of the Dark-Chapter 13  
A Legendary Darkness: A New Power**

"But I don't see anything at all!" the Earth Guardian says in confusion. "...am I the only one seeing it?" Ignitus wonders. "...negative... wait... I could possibly sight something beneath this body of liquid..." Volteer replies. "...damn it, I'm out of here." the earth guardian says in disappointment of himself, and walked in the direction of the Ice Guardian. "But it seems so real from here... is that going to come out of this pool?..." the Ignitus wonders. "Uh... what is this unidentifiable object even, anyway?" Volteer wonders.

"Looks like a dragon to me, but it's not..." "It's highly impossible that this being is a dragon! But ignore that subject... what we have to ponder on is the reason why it looks so realistic and 4 dimensional that it can actually get out of this body of liquid..."

"...try touching it. We'll then see..."

"...ME? I'll highly disagree! Why don't YOU proceed because you are the one who suggested it?"

"Come on Volteer, don't be afraid now."

"...fine, but when this is an unfortunate one, promise me you will NEVER make me execute this action another time!"

"Alright, just do it!"

The thunder guardian dragon stretched out his front claws to touch the pool. A bit shaky, he takes quite some time before he can actually get near it. "Just put it in, will you?!" the fire guardian gets irritated, and smacks the stretched out claw. The whole hand actually got inside. Then a sudden very loud scream was heard from Volteer. "AAAARGH!" he screams, as he quickly removes his hand from the pool. "Water, water, water, water GET IT OFF ME!" the thunder guardian messes around the home like a retard. "Shut up, will you?!" Ignitus gets irritated too much and then breathes a high degree fire on the hand of Volteer. The thunder guardian was a bit stunned after this and did not move. "Now... what's happening...?" Ignitus continues to look in the pool. Inside the pool, the eyes of the creature inside suddenly looked above to the outside, shining. Ignitus felt only a little fear, but still continued to gaze into it. Then suddenly, the creature inside the pool swam upwards swiftly out of the pool. Its enormous body sprang out of the pool, and then it suddenly spread a very heavy darkness wave throughout the home. The fire guardian couldn't even speak due to lack of recuperation, and the thunder guardian fell down backwards and was also paralyzed. The earth guardian heard the noise. "What the..." was all he can say, as the wave also struck him and he fell also, and was paralyzed. The silence was finally in the homes when the creature went out of the door.

...but snores could be heard from the home...

This creature was a dragon that is apparently attached to the ground, and it's body is large compared to what you can see from the surface. It is like its body is made of lava, and its face is very fierce and more demon-like compared to the other dragons. Still attached to the ground, it creeps out of the dragon homes and to the direction of the Lake of Serenihope. "...now I realized that my lair is just below here..." was heard from nearby, as the hound-dragon watches the creature creep out of the large door.

Meanwhile, somewhere near the Lake of Serenihope, the 4 dragons were fully awake and they were just sitting there... apparently doing nothing. But the dragon of magic had one of his hands over his face, and he could see an insight. "...argh." was heard from him, breaking the utter silence. "...huh?" the purple dragon commented. "...this is your job..." Red says, and quickly flies out of the scene. "...what was that all about?" the pink dragon wonders. "It doesn't feel good..." Cynder states. Somewhere just nearby, the hound-dragon and a black mist was watching the 3 small dragons there just sitting. "It's yours to watch. I'm getting out of here." Crevasse says, then stealthily walks out of the bush in hopes that he wouldn't be noticed. But Spyro apparently noticed him. "Hey, it's Crevasse! What are you doing here?" he immediately asks. "Uh, I... I was just going to the Lake. See you later!" he quickly says, and hesitates in walking away. "...he seems hesitati-" Spyro says an unfinished sentence, as he felt a very hot wave passing through the 3 of them. "What?!" was Spyro's initial reaction. "AAAH! Too hot, too hot!" Ember reacted. "...cool yourselves down and hold on to the ground!" Cynder immediately commands them. Spyro then made his location as cold as possible, while Ember blew wind from below her as strong as she can. Cynder still looked serious and focues, as if not feeling the heat. A few minutes later, there in front of their location, a lava dragon head sprang out, and then its neck. It was the same creature that attacked the homes. "...what is this?!" Spyro reacted. The lava dragon then quickly sprinted to the pink dragon. Ember suddenly sprinted away, in hopes of avoiding the fury. But much to her dismay, she was too slow and the lava dragon managed to push her so strong that she detached from the ground and had a very rough fall. "No way!" Spyro reacts, as he was chasing the lava dragon and shooting Ice Shards from his mouth. The lava dragon suddenly turns around and looks at the purple dragon with glowing eyes. Spyro then flinched back a bit, then suddenly ice shards shot out from the lava dragon and landed in the area around Spyro, cageing him. "Aaargh!" he struggles to get out. The black dragon hoped on a rock and spread her wings wide, readying a wind boost and sharpening the blades of her wings. The purple dragon began to burn one of the shards, and succeeded. But much to his dismay, when he got out, a large ice ball suddenly struck him from above. He couldn't speak from the sudden impact, and tried to dodge, which he did, but was still too near the ball in such a way that he still flew a few distances back because of the impact, and couldn't recover. "Damn it, whatever you are!" the black draogn shouts, and dismounts from the rock, flies a few inches upwards, then charged at the lava dragon. She demonstrated this technique before, when she fought the infested hound-dragon, and is doing it again. Same thing happened; she did a head-bash with dark power imbued unto the lava dragon. This made the lava dragon screech out and flinch a bit, then it turned its attention to the black dragon. The black dragon, immediately after landing, spread her wings again, and her blades shot out red lasers pointed at the lava dragon. This was a bit painful for it, flinching again while it was charging a fireball. Cynder immediately rolled out of the way just in time to dodge the mislead fireball that still went to her location. She then was walking slowly sideways while charging an Ice Beam from within her. The lava dragon then emerged a bit, then it's very enormous tail penetrated through almost all rocks that it reached, as it intended to tail whip Cynder out of the way. Cynder managed to Double Jump out of the way, then when she landed, she released the Ice Beam that was directed upon the lava dragon. This made the dragon flinch again and screech. "Some more, eh?" the black dragon got a little cocky. The lava dragon then attempted to head bang Cynder. Cynder was then sprinting around with wind force backing her up, giving her 2.5 multiplied speed. The headbang missed, and it took a while before the lava dragon could recover. When the black draogn saw this, she then did a triple jump through wind power and wing power, then suddenly did a headbash directed at the ground beneath her. Before her horns got stuck underground, her front hands was ready to land. SO when she landed, her horns were stuck, and her 4 legs were touching the ground. "I don't want to do this, but necessity calls!" she says, then channels a lot of power unto the ground. A magic circle then appeared beneath the lava dragon while it was still recovering. When it did recover, out came from the magic circle dark red elements that rose into the skies, majorly hurting the lava dragon. Cynder continued to channel until she got tired. When she did get tired, she got her horns off the ground and could barely approach the lava dragon. The elements were still rising up, and Cynder reached the boundary of the circle when the fury stopped. She was waiting for the smoke to fog off to see what happened. When it did fog off, the lava dragon was still there... badly hurt... but steadily standing and has it's eyes focused on the black dragon. Cynder then watched in astonishment as she was rendered immobile from shock. No one has ever survived the darkness fury except the element of Dragona! "No... way..." she struggles to speak, then suddenly falls flat on the floor with her eyes open, watching the lava dragon on what it will do next. "Argh..." she can't speak anymore. The lava dragon then faced Cynder, lowered its head, opened its mouth, and was charging an enormous fire.

"Cynder... no way..." was heard from nearby.

What will happen to the black dragon now?

**"PLEASE, HELP ME!"**

TBC...

* * *

This is getting shorter than I thought it would. It's too early for a climax, isn't it? I dunno, but I already have plans for the start of the next chapter. 


	14. Darkness and Clarity

OK, first off, if there is ever some disclaimers I need to put, then of course, I don't own the Spyro series. And before you read this, this will involve my fan character named Crevasse, which is explained in my account profile. And no, I'm not planning to start any relationship parts for a while. Well, for this chapter, at least. I don't know... it depends on what comes to my mind. And now, I use the term 'Dragona', which is my term for the purple element that Spyro had in the last battle with Cynder in ANB.

* * *

**The Holy Dragoness of the Dark-Chapter 14  
Darkness and clarity**

**"PLEASE..."**

Was there anyone awake enough to actually hear it? The cry was called on and can be heard from very far, but is there anyone in that range? "...but it's never the end!" the black dragon continues to struggle and tries to stand up, but can hardly. "Wake up... wake up, come on!" was running in her thoughts.

_Awaken the power inside me..._  
_Awaken from this rude awakening..._  
_**Awaken to fulfill the promise...**_  
_**It's only the beginning!**_

"...hopeless..." she finally says, then made 0 effort to move anymore. The enormous figure then released the fire it was charging.

_**I promised that we'll be here in one piece, in this beginning and at the end...**_  
_There is always hope... and the beginning has probably restarted..._

The fire was inevitably strong. Cynder's power alone can't just let it decipitate in the air. It burned everything in it's way, and gave off large heat waves on all sides, burning some trees even upto 10 meters away. Cynder's just closed her eyes and stood there helplessly...

_It's over!_  
_**A broken ending...**_  
_There's not a time for hope now..._

But the lava dragon apparently forgot to do something. "Hold on!" was heard from nearby. Then suddenly, when the fire reached near the black dragon, it was as if there was something in the way, and the fire did not penetrate to even reach the black dragon. Cynder then opened her eyes, in hopes of something saving her.

_The fight is over, and we are still winning!_  
_**...can always be reconstructed!**_  
_...because hope is indefinite!_

"This has gone far enough." the same voice said. Then what appeared in front of Cynder was very cold water. "...ice?" she thought. Then another creature landed in front of her. Blue in color, and elder in form. "Just in time. Now you're in danger!" the blue form in front said. When it charged against the lava dragon, Cynder recognized something. "Cyril!" she cried out in joy. She was able to stand up because of recovered energy from her happiness. "Feel the air now!" the ice guardian said, then the ground around him froze, and the environment suddenly became cold. Ice spikes were coming out of his body. It's an Ice Fury! "I can't watch this...! Go!" the black dragon said, then ran to a nearby hiding place. The lava dragon couldn't recuperate from the enormous fire that it channeled, and thus it's in for a beating from the fury. Then there it was... the ice spikes landed as a rain on the lava dragon, and the environment was getting colder and colder. The enormous lava was flinching very wildly and couldn't control itself. At last, when the fury was over, the frezzing ground let go of the ice and thus the ice exploded. The lava dragon couldn't be seen until the fury was over. "Come on..." the ice guardian said. When the ice field was completely decipated, the lava dragon wasn't there. No trace of it. "...what?" the black dragon reacted. Cyril was looking for signs as to where the lava dragon went, and identify if it was dead or not. After about 10 seconds, the black dragon shouted something. "East!" was heard from her. The ice guardian then looked to the right, but his large body couldn't react that fast... he was in for an enormous tail whip! The very hot tail was already a few inches away from him when he turned there, and the hit from the tail is very hard in such a way that even the ice guardian flew a few distances back. Then the lava dragon could be seen with the spikes coming out of its body, and changed to very high temperatue ice spikes that are now colored dark violet. The spikes then returned at the ice guardian and the ice guardian still couldn't wake up, and the spikes knocked him out unconscious and he was badly injured. "No way, it's time to fight again!" the black dragon said, then positioned her horns to the ground, about to channel the ground's power to absorb something. But then she saw another blue figure pass right by her. It had furry feathers instead of scaley ones. "Old Man, what the hell?" was Cynder's immediate reaction. The hound-dragon just ignore her and went straight into the field. His hands were burning with black elements and approached the lava dragon. Once there, he just inserted his hands inside the dragon, and then suddenly the lava dragon was being electrocuted with red electricity, and other elements. He held on for about 1 minute, then when he let go, the lava dragon halted on whatever it was doing, then melted back into the underground where it belonged. "Wha...?" was the black dragon's immediate reaction. The hound-dragon then just flew out of the field, leaving Cynder the only awake creature there. "It's won..." was her last words before she collapsed to the ground, adrenaline level down to 0, and lay there asleep.

"I got some pretty good analysis there." was heard from somewhere in the black void in space. "It was pretty obvious what you need to add." another voice said. "You've done quite well, but don't you think that was too much for her?"

"No, that was necessary, for she won't show that power you wanted to see."

"...very well then. You're doing a good job at this. You'll definitely get your gems at the promised time."

"And I see you were the one who awakened Cyril out of there. That was pretty useless, you might have just been seen."

"But my darkness is the most powerful, don't you remember? I can flee swiftly from here."

"Whatever. Anyways, back to business. What should I do now?"

"As of now I have no plans since I have to analyze this new event that I've seen. You may go back to your lair now, but I will immediately contact you once I need to."

"Fine. Going now."

Then out of nowhere, the hound-dragon flew from a seam in space, then back into his lair. "It was your choice. Let's just see." was running through his thoughts. "...damn, what am I doing, their badly injured. I should take them back to the homes..." he remembered, then flew away back into the field and gathered them in one place, then pushed all of them all the way back to the dragon homes. When he arrived there, he couldn't believe the catastrophic event that triggered there as he saw the other 3 guardians' bodies lying down there unconscious, and a few liters of blood were present. "...I think that was too much, I didn't mean to affect this..." he thought. Then he suddenly remembered something else. "...damn, that small one! I have to release him before he awakens!" he remembers, then flies quickly back to his lair. "Come on, throw him out before he wakes up..." he says, then he picked the small red dragon's body up, went to the surface, then threw him to a very far distance. "...he's fortunate he landed on a body of water. Now time to be stagnant..." he says to himself, then becomes silent and immobile in his lair.

Among all who have survived from the tragedy, CYnder was the only one who had an awake mind. She was still asleep, but badly hurt. She initiated dream sequence.

She was standing in nowhere... a black void that she seems familiar of. There, she cannot see anything but herself as of current. "...where am I?" she wonders. "...not here again. Can't I just go out the door or something?" she gets irritated, for she has seen this place a lot of times already. Then she saw another creature just nearby. "Old Man." she calls him. "Cynder... you're here, at the exact time." the hound-dragon replies. The hound-dragon refuses to face forward, and he has his back turned. "What are you doing here? You said that you don't have anymore business with us." Cynder angrily says. "Well, you really need to be involved in this. YOu see, that power you just displayed... it's nothing like anyone has seen. It is extraordinary, and you are one of the few who posess it. Now tell me Cynder, what keeps you on going on and not letting go of that power?"

"It's none of your business anymore, right?"

"This is of my concern too, you know. I cannot just let you go like nothing."

"...you've lately been appearing to me repeatedly. There's something very suspicious here."

"You're the only one thinking that. I'm only asking a question."

"Then it is not mine to answer."

Upon hearing this, the hound dragon finally faced Cynder. Things weren't going right, as the black dragon saw the hound dragon's eyes glowing red. "You refuse to seek help from the guiding light, too. What are you up to?" the hound dragon says. "You... you're not Crevasse!" Cynder shouts quite retreatingly. "And what makes you think that? It's me, the hound dragon you know of. Don't irritate me now." he says. "You're the one irritating me, you twit!" Cynder roars out irritatingly, then suddenly her eyes glowed red and she had a very strong red aura surrounding her. The different elements then surrounded her, as if she was circulating power among her. "How much stalking are you gonna keep attempting to me..." she says angrily with a fierce face on the hound dragon. The hound dragon then also lit up and had a very strong blue aura surrounding him, then different elements surrounded him as well. "It is your power that is the final key. Now follow me!"

"I will never! You're not taking me anywhere!"

"Then I guess it's time to end your pitiful life... now!"

Then different beams came out of the hound dragon's body and directed to Cynder. But every one of it just deflected from an invisible force field of Cynder's aura. This continued on and would not stop. "The power has been released. Cynder, you are not getting away!" he says in quite a scary voice. "Oh, I'm not going anywhere! Besides, there is no place to go, look around!" she says to him. "...this will be your burial ground as well!" she continues. Then from this statement, that dream sequence ended.

Back in the field that was still burning, the dragon of magic landed there very late for the fight. He looked around and predicted immediately what just happened. "...this was his doing! He won't get away with this!"

TBC...

* * *

I couldn't think much. Pretty lame, eh. Right now, I'm thinking of other events that could happen before I make the final scenes... 


	15. One who waits for the breath of destiny

OK, first off, if there is ever some disclaimers I need to put, then of course, I don't own the Spyro series. And before you read this, this will involve my fan character named Crevasse, which is explained in my account profile. And no, I'm not planning to start any relationship parts for a while. Well, for this chapter, at least. I don't know... it depends on what comes to my mind. And now, I use the term 'Dragona', which is my term for the purple element that Spyro had in the last battle with Cynder in ANB.

* * *

**The Holy Dragoness of Darkness-Chapter 15  
The One who Waits for the Breath of Destiny**

She woke up very furiously and went straight to the lair of the hound dragon. Running very hesitatibly, her mind is now disturbed with what she's been into. When she got near the underground lair, she missed the jump by a lot and fell into the lair with a loud crash. "Why the heck does this lair have to be covered in ground?!" she screams out, irritated from the fall she taken. "Cynder! I knew you'd approach me. I'm betting you had the same nightmare as I did." the hound dragon immediately states. "You had that one, too? But you never sleep!"

"I don't sleep. I nap."

"Whatever, so what just happened there?"

"...that I am not sure. Why I asked those questions in mind is not within what I know of right now! It seemed that in that nightmare, I wanted to know something... in such a way that I could finish you off... but of course I won't do that!"

"With the sound of your voice, I don't think I can believe you anymore..."

"...don't be traumatized by this! It's just something that played in both of our minds that hopefully won't be fulfilled!"

"...I just can't help it. All this time the thing disturbing me may just be in front of me... I'm not sure anymore!"

"And you released too much power in that place... is your persistence really that strong? Then I admire that, but I say to you, don't let it go too far."

"...whatever you say. I just... hate everything going around right now. These aren't necessary. First I was just crying out for help because I know I'm being haunted. Now that I'm fighting, every load comes in and falls out on me. What's the matter with the realm right now...? Oh wait, I know what you're going to say, it's-"

"-not within the reach of my knowledge. I am supposedly not involved in this, and I'm trying to help out as much as possible. After all, I just can't let the realm go boom and explode by itself just because I wasn't here."

"But I really... I really think that you're somehow stalking me in the wrong way..."

"...darn, it's too much of a trauma. I don't want to argue with you Cynder. Get out before you get mad!"

"I... I just can't leave without an explanation!"

Hearing this, the hound dragon felt silent. He doesn't even know if what he's going to admit, should be admitted for good, or is really supposed to be hidden. "That... that's too much deep within reach. I couldn't just blurt it out to you." the hound dragon replies. "So it's true that you're hiding something! Come on, what is it?" Cynder asks quickly. "It does not need involvment of you!" the hound dragon shouts out in irritation. Cynder, still affected by the trauma, got very angry at the voice of the hound dragon and she suddenly charged at him and viciously bit him on the neck with a powerful jump. But it wasn't just any sort of bite... that bite was concentrated and had added external power in such a way that it could be poisonous and at times, could be fatal. The hound dragon screams out in pain as Cynder held on for long at his neck. When Cynder finally dismounted, she just stood there looking at him... looking at him flinch and tremble while falling down to the ground... critically wounding the hound dragon... knocking him out unconscious. He just lay there on the floor, face blank, fatal poison going through him, as if he was... he was already dead. Cynder watched blankly but in horror as Crevasse's body remained immobile. After a few more seconds, her face became suddenly horrified, and then she blinked in fear and sorrow as she quickly flew out of the lair as quick as she can. All that was left in the lair, was the teardrop of the holy dragoness of darkness...

It just happened then that the dragon of magic was crossing that way, too. While walking silently, he suddenly crashed on the ground, as if he passed through the floor. "Ow..." was his flinch. He fell into the underground lair. He was about to get out of there, until he saw the lifeless figure of the hound dragon there. He quickly approached him in large concern and his face of hatred suddenly became a face of concern. "Hey, hey! What happened?!" he just had to ask. No reply, as the hound dragon still did not wake up. "Come on! I know you're not dead!" Red continues to persist. He kneels down to reach the hound dragon's body and hopefully wake him up through shaking him. After a few minutes of looking with a face of large anger, the blue figure suddenly moved it's upper body a bit. This surprised Red a bit, but then his concern dominated him. "Crevasse! What the heck happened?!" he asks, in hopes of getting a reply. The hound dragon struggled to open one eye and see the dragon of magic in front of him. "You... it's un...safe here... Go NOW!... Ugh!" Crevasse tried to speak. "Not until I find out what happened her-" Red says but was interrupted. "Get out be...fore... darkness spots you... now!" the hound dragon interrupts, then suddenly his head crashed back on the ground, eyes closed. "Come on, you're not done here yet!" Red tries to wake up Crevasse as much as possible. The dragon of magic did a bit of inspection on the hound dragon's body. "...Two Pierce marks..." he feels the two holes on the neck of Crevasse. "...these are probably fangs that pierced here..." he thinks. Then suddenly he felt a surge of power rush through behind him. This suddenly alerted him and made him stand up and look at the opposite direction immediately. There was a big '?!' in his face, as he points his staff in that direction. There was nothing there. The wind continued to blow inside, and he was waiting for something to appear. After a few minutes, he realized that there was nothing. "...this is getting deeper and deeper. I have to get out of here!" he says, then quickly flies out of the lair.

The hound dragon's mind is still conscious. "Then I will surely do it..." he speaks to himself. "I will exert most effort into making this a success... just let the realm wait!"

It was still night. The black dragon named Cynder was back at the cliff near the dragon homes, sitting there with a very blank face. "...what just happened...?" she asks herself. "Has something dominated us again...?" she continues. Then Spyro suddenly walks in, just like what happened before. "You're awake already!" Cynder exclaimed. "Cynder..." Spyro says in a very low voice. "...do you feel that?" he continues. "Feel what?"

"Or am I the only one feeling it? The wind isn't right, and the balance between everything is beginning to turn around."

"...yes, I feel that, too. I hope it's not that bad..."

"But I really have a bad feeling..."

"Me too..."

They just sat there, looking at the sky. They felt the uneasy environment around them so evident. Both of their faces stuck in wonder, but Cynder has different things going through her mind. _"Crevasse... I'm sorry..."_ was the first thing that ran through her mind.  
_"It looks like this is it..."  
"The end is too near to be ignored already..."  
"I scream out everyone's name now! But it so happens that every name I scream, that very one dies..."  
"Why is it like this? I thought we are finished now..."  
"I didn't expect it to be like this too much."  
"It's time to put an end to this... and I am not powerful enough, still.  
"Please... help me..."_

Meanwhile, back in the hound dragon's lair, not everything was silent there at all. "You have fallen, I see." a voice from somewhere said. "It's so disappointing of you to try and help me and you end up being dead." the voice continues. "No... I will continue!" the hound dragon replies through mind communication. "Hahaha, very persevering, I see. Fine, I'm giving you one more chance, and you better bring her to me already!" the voice said. Then something touched the hound dragon's body. It was invisible. But in the void in space, this was the hand of the dark force. Immediately when the darkness touched the hound dragon's body, it felt something that felt like a water drop on it's hand. "Huh?" was its first comment. Then the hand suddenly shone with purple light... a purple element so powerful that the dark force couldn't control his hand from shaking. The light was glowing and growing bigger and bigger, eventually making a big ball of purple element on the hand. Then when the glowing stopped, the hound dragon was suddenly standing tall there, as if nothing happened to him. "And that was all I needed." the hound dragon said. "...whatever happened, your chance has been given. Go and get her already!" the voice commanded. "Yes." the hound dragon replies, but in a bit of a doubting tone. Then the black mist flew out of the lair. And now, there are a lot of things going on through Crevasse's mind. "The end is near..." was his words, then he suddenly fell down again due to how fatal the bite really could be, then he fell asleep in a bad position.

**"All I need is motivation, and it will turn out fine!"**  
_"I hope I can trust you... Old Man."_

* * *

Almost every scene involved Crevasse's lair, heh. I'm trying to ready the turning point of the conflict of Crevasse. Who knows what he's gonna do! 


	16. Memory of Running

OK, first off, if there is ever some disclaimers I need to put, then of course, I don't own the Spyro series. And before you read this, this will involve my fan character named Crevasse, which is explained in my account profile. And no, I'm not planning to start any relationship parts for a while. Well, for this chapter, at least. I don't know... it depends on what comes to my mind. And now, I use the term 'Dragona', which is my term for the purple element that Spyro had in the last battle with Cynder in ANB.

* * *

**The Holy Dragoness of Darkness-Chapter 16  
Memory of Running**

A few hours passed and dawn almost broke...

"If that data wasn't sufficient enough, then I don't know what..." the hound dragon says to himself. What is he talking about? "Hm, maybe it's time to reveal her in-flight skills..." he keeps on thinking. "...and at the same time lead her to the portal! Good!" he excites himself. "She must be largely concerned about me right now... and the first sight of me should make her charge toward me immediately... but it may just be too early..." he thinks.

Meanwhile, at the dragon homes, it wasn't as peaceful as it used to be. Although quiet, it was because of the immobility that the last catastrophe caused to them. Dawn was breaking, and it wasn't expected that everyone will be lively once they wake up. "...huh!" was suddenly heard from inside. The black dragon named Cynder (who didn't fall asleep BTW) suddenly moved from her position finally after being so still looking at the skies, and went to the dragon homes to see what happened. Spyro was still outside and immobile, still in that position of looking at the skies... very silent. Inside, it was the pink dragon named Ember who made the sudden shriek. "...what?" was all Cynder said. "Something's not right... According to what the air tells me, the situation is becoming worse almost every minute..." Ember replies. "Well, so much for knowing what's happening around." was a finishing statement that Cynder said. "Y... you can't just take this seriously, can you?!" the pink dragon gets irritated by Cynder's cockiness.

"It's too common for me already... I just don't like hearing it over and over again..."

"But it seems necessary...! I don't want anything bad to happen at all...!

"You have to get used to it after some time... even though I know you're one happy dragon."

"But... but! Oh come on! I want to finish this already!"

"Leave the case for a better time, Ember. Your perceptions are dominating your mind."

This was the last statement before everything went quiet again, when suddenly something flew above the homes which both of them sensed. Ember didn't see what it was, but Cynder had a feeling she needed to follow it. So she did. "Wait, where are you going?" the pink dragon asked. Cynder thought for a moment for what she felt. She felt it right. "...none of your business." she replied, then she flew off. "Hey wait!" the pink dragon tries to stop her, but the black dragon managed to fly out already. "Why is she keeping us out? I have to convince Spyro to follow her!" Ember tells herself.

Outside flying, Cynder was following that figure that appeared above the homes. As she knew it, it was the hound dragon. "He's awakened already." she thinks. On the other hand, Crevasse is also speaking to his mind. "Perfect, she's following me. Now time to lead her to releasing more of her ability." ran through his mind, then suddenly changed direction to where he was flying. Cynder, blocking out anything bothering her, followed him in the exact same direction. While flying, Cynder suddenly saw some bloodgoyles (gargoyles covered in blood) charging towards her. Surprised, she quickly rolled to the left to avoid getting slashed and bit by those creatures that were charging at her. She then sensed that they were still coming back. When they did, Cynder quickly was able to dive down a bit and therefore the bloodgoyles once again missed the black dragon. When they were in front of Cynder, Cynder tried to give out some offense. She charged at one of them, a large one of them, and with a quick speed she slashed it with her horns. Because they were covered in blood, she just passed through it after she slashed. What she was surprised about was when the passed through, the bloodgoyle split into 2! Seeing this, Cynder got a bit hesitative and attacked more of them as they were seen in front. But much to her dismay, they then kept multiplying. Soon after, she was surrounded by too much of them. Finally realizing that what she's doing is wrong, she quickly flies through the air and finds an opening to escape the ferocious bloodgoyles, which of course are still chasing her as she flies very quickly. Seeing that she's not picking up the pace, she quickly then turned around and then out came from her mouth a fire bomb that hit one of the bloodgoyles. The impact flinched the bloodgoyle that was hit, but it didn't multiply. "Ah..." she said to herself, as she finally knew what to do. She then remained still there and waited for the goyles to get near. Then when they were near, she opened her mouth and out came the ferocious fire that she has within her. This immobilized the bloodgoyles there, and after some time of burning, some of the bloodgoyles suddenly became rock solid and fell down into such a high altitude that no one knows. When she was done with all of them, she proceeded to chase Crevasse back again. When she turned around, she saw another goyle coming in to attack her. Her reflexes immediately let her breathe fire immediately, and it rendered the goyle immobile. But there was something wrong. "...this isn't blood!" she shouts to herself. Realizing what happened, the goyle felt more overpowered when it was burning. It was actually a FlameGoyle; gargoyles that are covered in Blue Flames instead of Blood. "Power of thinking, eh?" she gets cocky, as she immediately knew what to do. She then charged against that goyle and did the same slash and passed through it. But this time, the flamegoyle flinched a lot and its flames were getting cooler. Cynder then did another headbash on that flamegoyle, then when she did, the flamegoyle suddenly went immobile and became solid blue rock, and fell the same altitude. "Done." she says, then proceeds to chasing the hound dragon which was surprisingly still in sight. Without her knowing, Crevasse was actually watching. "Good thinking. Now let's see how she'll deal with this..." he says, then proceeded to fly on at full speed. While the black dragon was following Crevasse, all was not right... the skies were too hot. It wasn't the temperature it was supposed to be. "Argh... what the heck..." she flinches for a moment. Then she suddenly realizes that there are flaming balls of fire all gathered round and charging against her from the sky. "!!!" was the look on her face when she suddenly improved her speed and did numerous ways of in-air acrobatics to avoid every ball that charged against her. "Amazing accuracy." the hound dragon thought. Then while the chase was still on, Cynder noticed something weird in the environment... she was surrounded by red spike-like lasers. "...?" was the look on her face, when she realized that there are more in front of Crevasse. These lasers were very similar to the fireball's motion and she just did almost the same acrobatic movements to avoid each one. "Presence of mind..." the hound dragon thought. "...but right now it's time you come here." was his final thought. He then burst into a black castle, and surrounding it were crystals of brilliant illumination. Because of the speed, Cynder couldn't catch up that fast, and it would take her time to get there. When she was about to get there, she noticed danger... both the Fireballs AND the Lasers were pointed at her! When they were directed towards her, she boosted as fast as she can and did many acrobatics to try and avoid the assault. But eventually, one of the lasers went too near her, and that made her a bit off balance. When she was, one of the other lasers hit her, piercing her body. This made her flinch and immobile mid-air. A few blood came out of the pierce holes that the laser made, then she was hit by the tremendous fireball. This sent her falling down to the surface, and she landed somewhere near that castle that Crevasse hid in.

But fortunately... this laser isn't fatal. Well, to her, at least.

Following the trail back, Spyro and Ember were flying through the path that Cynder and Crevasse took. "It seems that it's here..." Ember continuously says. Ember was using her power of Wind affiliation to quickly sniff out the trail left by both the hound dragon and the black dragon. They were speeding through the skies, when they suddenly see a jolt of lightning coming in horizontally infront of them. This made them stop for a while, when a yellow figure suddenly appeared in front of them. "Hold on! Where are you both proceeding without our acknolwedgement?" the yellow figure asked them. "Wow Volteer, I didn't know you were that fast!" Spyro was astonished to see how fast Volteer sped through the sky. "We're following where Cynder went. She's acting very odd lately and we're not just letting it go." the pink dragon states. "YOu should've approached as first before you have executed any other action! Well, now that I know, I'll look into this situation and we'll talk about it. YOu take care of yourselves!" Volteer replied, then quickly flew out of the way and back to the dragon homes. "Look at that! He's really that fast!" Spyro, still astonished, mentions about how fast the lightning guardian is. "Yes yes, I can see that Spyro but we don't have time for this!" the pink dragon wakes him up. "Oh, ah, uh, yeah you're right. Now, let's go." he exclaims, then they continued on to following them. But there was a problem. "What's the matter?" Spyro asks Ember as she smells something weird. "...Volteer messed up the air..." was all Ember could say. "...damn. Now what?" Spyro asks. "We'll just have to find a stable wind somewhere here..." Ember exclaims, then they looked for a place where they will not sense the lightning trail left by the lightning guardian.

Meanwhile, at the top of the castle, Crevasse and the black void were talking to each other. "She should be here soon." Crevasse says. "Have you ensured?" the darkness speaks.

"She won't have regrets. She's here, and she's up to reach this point."

"I hope so. Well, after what I've seen, I believe that the analysis is complete, and now I know how she'll fit perfectly... Hahaha..."

"Now we just have to wait. Go back already."

"Alright. I'll see you in my seam."

"...right, whatever. I'll take care of it from here, but you should do your stuff when it should, alright?"

"Alright already... damn, this is going to be so much fun... and once again I will obtain the power of this humiliating one named Cynder... which shouldn't be humiliating after I'm done with her."

The hound dragon refused to speak and was just sitting right there staring at the air. The dark one then sensed that he did not want to talk anymore, and therefore rushed back to the seam that leads him back to the Convexity.

_It won't be humiliating. Trust me. I know what I'll do. And Cynder... you'll see why I'm not what you think I am._

TBC...

* * *

Uh... okay... damn, the story is getting too near to a close. I'll try to see if I can extend the part after... oops, not going any further, might spoil everything, heh. 


	17. The Awakening Dawn of the Past

OK, first off, if there is ever some disclaimers I need to put, then of course, I don't own the Spyro series. And before you read this, this will involve my fan character named Crevasse, which is explained in my account profile. And no, I'm not planning to start any relationship parts for a while. Well, for this chapter, at least. I don't know... it depends on what comes to my mind. And now, I use the term 'Dragona', which is my term for the purple element that Spyro had in the last battle with Cynder in ANB.

* * *

**The Holy Dragoness of Darkness-Chapter 17  
The Awakening Dawn of the Past**

(before I forget, my perception of what the Dark Master looks like can be found in my profile)

_My memory is toying with me..._

Fully recovering from the fall, she stood up and harnessed the area around her. "Seems familiar..." she thought. She tried hard to remember what this place was. After some seconds, images suddenly appeared in her eyes, and those images appeared in the field she is looking at. It looked like a flashback of some sort...

**Cynder's lair is where hope goes to die.** she heard, she didn't move her head to see where it came from, for she knew perfectly that this was a saying of the past. But then a scene appeared in front of her.

**"Next time that I say I wanna face Cynder, why don't you go and punch me in the mouth?"**

**"No problem."**

Seeing this, she backed off a bit. "...they really prepared to face me... that's how they found me..." Cynder thought. This scene was indeed the time when Spyro and Sparx entered this area, near this castle. "...what worse could I see here?" Cynder thought. After a few seconds, she saw the image of Spyro stand on 2 legs and look to the left sky. She looked in that direction, too. Then she saw a large black dragon with red wings flying through the sky and going to the peak of that castle. "...I hate it." she thinks again, remembering that moment of time when she flew always to this place. "...damn, what am I doing? No time to waste, it's time to get there." she says, then blockes out the current thoughts in her mind, vanishing every trace of illusions in her eyes, then proceeded on.

Back at the trail where Cynder flew through, Spyro and Ember are tracing the path perfectly. "It then went down here..." Ember says. "Down there... wait, does that mean she FELL?" Spyro suddenly reacted. "I hope not. Flying vertically isn't a problem, you know." Ember replies. "Oh, I sure hope so... alright, I can see the place. Fly through." Spyro commands, then both of them flew around that castle, then landed on a terrace somewhere near the top. "NOW we find her." Spyro says. "But, but... this place freaks me out! It's so quiet!" Ember complains to Spyro. "Oh don't worry about it. It may look like some kind of mansion with whtie and black diamonds all around the walls and floor, but there's nothing here, trust me." Spyro tries to comfort her. "Have you been here before?" Ember asks. "It seems vageuly familiar." the purple dragon replies. "Alright then, let's go. Spl-" Spyro unfinishes a sentence, when Ember suddenly shouts at him. "No no no no no I don't want to split up!" she suddenly shouted, then clings to him so tight. (oops, this was not supposed to happen) "...OK OK fine, we'll go together. Just be sure you don't scream too loud, OK?" Spyro commands her. "O...OK..." she replies, then they walk random paths just to find that black dragon.

Meanwhile, on another terrace near the top of the castle, Crevasse was just looking out the window, standing silent there. His mind was a bit blank and from his face, all you could tell was there was nothing you can tell. "She's near..." he senses. "...and she's ready. Who knows what motivation is inside her to get to the root of this? Just a little more work and I'm done here... her powers are enough and supplementary for what I plan for her to do..." he says, then after that, he did some other movements from his hand, facing at him and looking at it. "...Darkness will be turned to Dragona if this turns out successful..." he says while a dark aura was circling his hand. "...and Dragona is the ultimate key to the banishment of everything." he continues. He then suddenly waved his hand and pushed the air behind him, thus making the aura fire a small fog in the direction that he pushed. But then it didn't hit the wall, it hit something, or rather yet, someone. Standing there in the way was Red, who was apparently scheduled to be there. "Now that the elements are complete, all I need is a bit more from the others." the dragon of magic says. "Promise me that this will go as planned, and I have plans for the Dark One's foolishness in order to make this work." the hound dragon says.

"Do remember that this is only between us for now."

"I've been hiding this for a long time now, and I think the time when Cynder will know this is planned right."

"Hm, true. She might not be empowered if you didn't get her this motivated."

"And when she's sent back to the realm, it's your job and hers afterwards."

"Wait, don't forget the other 2 small ones. They have an extraordinary power that I might need to complete the breakout..."

"...you found power inside my niece?"

"Her affiliation to nature is a lot more powerful than you know, Crevasse. I have to wonder why you are her uncle, seeing that you don't even know her fully."

"I never said I was interested in her powers, Red... well, whatever's the case, after I make my move, I'm done... and that might be literal..."

"...are you serious?"

"The Dark Master has more than anyone knows; even I am not sure of his full extent."

"...I do not want to hear any more. In any case... good luck."  
After saying this, Red flew out of the castle and went a pathway where no one except him and Crevasse knew, and it leads back to the hound dragon's lair.

Meanwhile, Cynder is making her way to the top of the castle. She's hopped on the first elevator, and she's past halfway there. "...too quiet, this place DOES look abandoned now... I wonder if anything even happened ever since I left..." she notices, as she sees the corpses of Electric Leeches, the broken body pieces of the Electric Goliaths, and some decomposing goon bodies that was under her army before. Trying to block out every memory she had, she quickly sprinted through everything instead of just walking, in hopes that no horrible flashback would come back to her. She eventually came to the second elevator that leads her to the very top of the tower. "Fortunately these 2 are still functional..." she notices, seeing as how broken the electric power of the area has been completely shut down. The elevator then rose up, and she noticed the broken electric orbs at the sides at some levels.

She was definitely not the only creature wandering around. Spyro and Ember are still a bit lost as to where they should start looking. The purple dragon is trying to recall everything he could the last time he went here, and Ember is just following his back, a bit freaked out by the 'scary' decoration of the castle. When suddenly there was a thunderstrike outside, Ember suddenly ran to Spyro, screamed out in fright and then grasped his horns so furious, making the purple dragon fall over and trip. "Quit it, will you? It's just lightning..." Spyro gets irritated. "I...I just can't stay here for too long!" Ember says while frightened. "...come on, let's go, we don't have time to waste." Spyro ends the conversation, then they continue looking for the black dragon.

Not long after that, Spyro noticed something familiar. There were pillars powered by violet and blue crystals that were sticking out of the ground. These pillars were stair-like and led to different heights. "...there!" Spyro concluded. "Yes, I remember now. There are 3 rooms of which pillars are coming out of the ground and will lead you to a higher destination, and these 3 rooms are all connecting each other! And since there are no more disturbances, all of these pillars are activated. From here, it's pretty much straightforward. We have to hurry, come on!" the purple dragon exclaims, then both of them sprinted through that pathway. THey eventually got to the first elevator, but they noticed one thing: The elevator wasn't down there. "What the...?" Ember says, as she got confused as to why the elevator was not there. "It just means someone used it to go up here... which leads me to another question, are there only 3 creatures in here?" Spyro branches out a lot of ideas. "Oh I sure hope so..." Ember says in a bit of a scared voice. "Wh... who knows what might just spring out of nowhere?..." she continues, but the sign of fear is evident now. Then another lightning struck outside. THis made Ember scream very loud again, and this time she grabbed on to Spyro's tail, and accidentally pulled it too hard. "OW! Stop it, would you?!" Spyro gets evidently irritated and an angry voice could be heard. "So...sorry, I... I just can't cope up with this!" Ember replies in fright. "...alright, alright... here's what I recommend you do... as I walk, keep looking at my back... think of something else. And I'll tell you when we get there." Spyro commands her. "...O...OK..." she ends the conversation. The elevator finally went down to them. So they hopped on and was in for a long wait.

The black dragon then got to the top. The first thing she noticed was the broken mini-roof on top, which she seemed to have broke before. "...a big hole like that... goes to show how disgusting that form can be..." Cynder remembers her previous days. Before she was able to move, her mind made an illusion. She saw the form of the Dark Master in front of her. "...and they are the 4 guardians that are they key to my freedom. Sap them of their power, and give all of them to me..." the image said. Then she sees another image; a large black dragon with red wings that is exactly on her location. "Yes, master. This won't be a problem. I've set all locations for their very hidden imprisonment." that large form said. "...I can't believe I even agreed to him..." Cynder reacts, remembering that this is actually a conversation that happened in the past. She couldn't remove that memory of hers, and she was disturbed a bit. But then she saw a door just right in front of her, leading to the interior of the tower. "...was that there before?" she got confused, not remembering about the place anymore. "...maybe I just didn't notice, seeing as 'I' caged Ignitus in front of that..." she reacted. She then didn't care anymore and went straight for the door. But before she can get there, 4 large forms suddenly flew to her. "You can't just proceed alone!" one of them said. "You may just be leading yourself into a lot of trouble..." another said, which she had recognized to be Ignitus' voice. All 4 guardians were there, and they were all telling her to not approach that door any further and go back to the homes. Cynder was just staring blankly at the ground. When she finally got irritated, she quickly raised her head up, and quickly shouted. "Get out of here." she shouts, while her eyes suddenly became glowing red with a lot of power circulating around her. Seeing this, all 4 guardians backed up a bit, then they all flew away. "Scary..." Cyril thought. "...the others! The 2 little ones are still wandering around the interior of this enormous location!" Volteer tells them. "Then we have to find them... tell them that it's not safe here." Terrador agrees and concludes. "I'll be the one to do that. You other 3 go back and find as much as help as you can. I sense that this disaster is going to really happen again..." Cyril commands them. They all agreed and the guardian of fire, earth, and lightning all flew away, while Cyril quickly flew around the castle looking for signs of the 2 small dragons named Spyro and Ember.

Cynder still had the same look on her face as she entered the door. Everything was so blank, and the castle looked so infested with the thunderstorm going outside.

**"Welcome back."**

TBC...

* * *

...darn, save me from the lamity! I couldn't find anyway to lengthen the period before the actions are taken upon Cynder... which probably will be done in the next 1-3 chapters or so... anyways, here it is. 


	18. The Power lies Within

OK, first off, if there is ever some disclaimers I need to put, then of course, I don't own the Spyro series. And before you read this, this will involve my fan character named Crevasse, which is explained in my account profile. And no, I'm not planning to start any relationship parts for a while. Well, for this chapter, at least. I don't know... it depends on what comes to my mind. And now, I use the term 'Dragona', which is my term for the purple element that Spyro had in the last battle with Cynder in ANB.

* * *

**The Holy Dragoness of Darkness-Chapter 18  
The Power lies Within**

"Welcome back." was the first thing Cynder heard after she enetered the door. "...I don't remember being here anymore." the black dragon immediately retorts. And she knew who she was going to see. The hound dragon named Crevasse stood there still looking out the window while talking to the black dragon. "You don't seem to like the looks of this much. I'm really wondering why you don't understand." the hound dragon says.

"You're the one who is misleading, old man. Why do you follow the unpeaceful force and help him in conquering the realm...? Even using the ones you know to serve your purpose!"

"You don't see the light in what I'm doing, Cynder. This is for the benefit of all."

"Benefit? What benefit is there in destroying the realm?"

"You are obviously misunderstanding m-"

"You are obviously not telling the truth."

"...Cynder! Just... come with me! You don't know what's there for you! It's for your own good! I planned this for you...!"

"More like you TWO planned this. What, you're going to bash my mind again and make me look like an ugly dragon who serves nothing?!"

"...utter persistence! Then I have no choice."

After saying this, the hound dragon just stood there, while there was a dark figure that suddenly appeared behind him. "You." was what Cynder intended to say. The dark figure behind the hound dragon then held on the dragon's 2 shoulders, then for a moment, there was a powerful sparkle of blue aura coming out from Crevasse, and it wasn't visible what it was doing for him. When the glowing was finished, the dark force disappeared from behind the hound dragon. "You forced me to do this." Crevasse said. "...wait, I feel something..." was what Cynder felt in her thoughts. Soon after, she suddenly dashed to the side. Yes, she did feel something. A fireball came from above her, and intended to hit her. It was a direct hit to her head if she didn't dodge. Soon after, Cynder found the hound dragon charging at her. "He's fast..." Cynder noticed that he was already in front of her. She noticed that he had one paw raised, ready to bash her, so she suddenly charged at him and hit somewhere within his right paw, making his left paw miss Cynder, which was supposed to scratch her vertically. Crevasse didn't flinch, surprisingly, and the black dragon knew she needed to get out before she gets trapped within his arms. Without hesitation, Cynder suddenly spread her wings, and a short red light sparkled from her, and this made the hound dragon back off a bit, but got his balance almost instantly. Then there was a look in the hound dragon's eyes, something Cynder didn't know. What she didn't know was Crevasse's eyes were becoming sharp, and his brain is stimulating data analysis. After a few seconds of them staring at each other, Cynder suddenly tripped to the ground, and felt pain within her right wing. There was an obvious '?!' look in her face, as she noticed that the hound dragon was not in front of her anymore, but rather right behind her now. "Correct." the hound dragon retorted, then he suddenly flew up high, almost touching the room's roof. When he got there, he suddenly positioned himself to directly charge at Cynder's head. Cynder was still recovering from the pain, when fortunately Crevasse missed her. "...damn." the hound dragon thinks. "He keeps aiming for my head." Cynder noticed. "I need to keep it protected at all times, I think he knows how to penetrate through my horns..." Cynder then got up, with a good standing position. She then positioned her wing-blades pointed at the hound dragon, then red lasers came out from them. Crevasse needed to assume a blocking position so he could still defend. But this time, Cynder didn't relaease only 2; she continously released them until Crevasse got out of that location. "She's a fool for doing that." Crevasse then opened his arms, then a small barrier appeared in front of him. "Something's not right..." Cynder noticed that when she stopped, what she did was wrong. The same red lasers that she fired, then came out of the hound dragons body, went behind him, and directed towards Cynder. "No time to lose, I need to knock him down." she decided that charging at him would be the best option. So she quickly dismounted from the ground, assumed flying position, and then charged at him a powerful head bash. "...easy!" Crevasse then removed the barrier in front of him, then did a quick but powerful jab in front of him, hitting Cynder exactly where he wanted to. The black draogn felt a lot of pain as she suddenly stopped and fell to the ground. Even though it was just a short distance, she felt as if she fell from a cliff. "Spot." the hound dragon then used his other paw to jab her head again, this time with more force. Cynder quickly felt this, and then afterwards, she didn't feel anything at all. She didn't even know if she was thinking or not. She fell unconscious.

"You really forced me to do that, now I take you." the hound dragon retorts, then he took Cynder's body and walked back to the window. But while walking back, he heard something from behind. "What the... Crevasse?" was the first that he heard. "...Uncle! What are you doing?" was what he heard next. Yes, the purple and pink dragon arrived there before he could leave. While hearing those, he stopped for a bit, but then after he proceeded anyways. "...answer us!" Spyro got frustrated, then charged at the blue figure. While charging though, he felt something very powerful push him away, and even making him off balance, tripping face flat on the floor. When the hound dragon reached the window, a very big blue portal opened. It's mouth freely opened for him, so he assumed flying position and entered it. "What...? That's... not right!" Spyro retorts, seeing as how he 'knows' what's going on. Then the portal closed. "We have to get there before she can do anything to Cynder! I think I know what he's up to!" the purple dragon hesitates. "...he's not on our side...?" the pink dragon worries. "I apparently think not. Now let's find out how we're going to get there. We'll have to tell the others what's going on." he said, then both of them flew away from the castle, and bursted very fast back to the homes.

"Almost done..." the hound dragon thinks. He flew directly to the center of that place, called the Convexity. The purple pillar glowing there is still empowered. He got near that, and the dark one was waiting there. "Hahaha, I see you've finally got her. Now for the final!" he says, making his mind think that his intentions will become a success once again. The hound dragon then placed Cynder's body inside that violet glowing pillar. The dark one entered, and he obviously did not have good intentions. "Wait." the hound dragon commands him. "What is it now, hurry up!" the Dark Master gets irritated. "Your promise." he demands. "It's right beside you already." the Dark one tells him. And yes, there were very many spriit gems right beside him. "Good. Now we can proceed." the hound dragon retorts. They both enter the purple pillar. Inside, the 4 elemental crystals were positioned in a centripetal way. Cynder was placed in the center. Above that place, there was a pedestal with a slot for something 2-pronged, and a very large gem cluster. The dark one got up there, while Crevasse remained near the black dragon's body. The Dark Master then placed his sword-axe-halberd into that 2-slot pedestal, and then the large gem clusters shone with red light. Crevasse then used his right paw to draw energy from all 4 crystals, which then shone and a ray of light from each were directing towards the black dragon's body. The dark one then applied force to the sword-axe-halberd. "Within this sword lies the final step! This sword, named the Cyndral, shall give the power to the rightful creature, once again!" he chants, then a powerful beam of light from the sword directed to the black dragon's body. Cynder's body was then shining with a powerful white light, and noone can see what was going on in there. After a few minutes, the white light was dimming off. From there, you could see something different. There was a large black dragon with hideously large red wings and enlarged horns and a very long tail laying there still unconscious. "That's HER." the dark one retorts, as she sees the previous body of the black dragon reviving once again. "THIS is who Cynder is! Now Crevasse, the final step!" he continues, then he jumps off from above and lands in front of the black dragon's body. He then stabbed the sword-axe-halberd named Cyndral into the ground, then the ground lit up. He was then still holding the sword. "Place one of her arms around this, quickly!" the dark one commands. Crevasse was just standing still there, as if he heard nothing. "...what are you waiting for?!" the dark one gets irritated. Crevasse waited for a moment, then he suddenly punched the ground, making a hole there and removing the light. "Wha... what foolishness is this?!" he suddenly says. "You're the one not seeing this coming..." the hound dragon tells him. "GAH!" the dark force gets irritated, then he threw the sword in the center of the currently rolled tail of the black dragon. The hound dragon was then walking slowly to the black dragon to pick her up. But then, what he didn't know was there was a power still channeling in the ground, from Cynder's body into the sword. When he picked her up, the sword was glowing furiously. Crevasse opened the portal back to the realm, and he was about to fly off. "You're not getting away so easily!" the dark one said, then he quickly grabbed his sword, and then there was a very powerful force sucking them back into the ground that Crevasse just wrecked. While there, the Dark Master was shining a very dark aura, as if he was getting overpowered. "You haven't seen my power yet now, have you?!" he retorts, and then the vacuum is getting even more powerful. Crevasse is struggling to fly away. "Thanks to her, I've gotten MY own power back! Now you're not getting away!" the dark master laughs sadistically. Crevasse had to use his wind power to get back to the portal even closer, but then the vacuum is really just too powerful for him to penetrate. "...if my duty is done, then it's done." Crevasse says, then throws Cynder very powerful into the portal, making her disappear from there. "Then fight me!" Crevasse says. With all the gems he received in hand, he gained a lot of power than usual. "This... is destiny." he says, then he flew towards the diretion of the vacuum, and both of them got dragged into the vacuum, while the convexity is shutting down and that place itself is disappearing.

Back in the realm, the portal quickly opens and closes, as the black dragon gets thrown off and lands back in the realm.

**"This is for all of you. Now my job is done."**

TBC...

* * *

Why am I going too fast...? 


	19. Abyss, Fate, and an Unfinished War

OK, first off, if there is ever some disclaimers I need to put, then of course, I don't own the Spyro series. And before you read this, this will involve my fan character named Crevasse, which is explained in my account profile. And no, I'm not planning to start any relationship parts for a while. Well, for this chapter, at least. I don't know... it depends on what comes to my mind. And now, I use the term 'Dragona', which is my term for the purple element that Spyro had in the last battle with Cynder in ANB.

* * *

**The Holy Dragoness of Darkness-Chapter 19  
Abyss, Fate, and an unfinished War**

The underground lair is now then abandoned. Without the hound dragon, the cave's power is freely flowing but is then untakeable. In this undergorund lair, a black dragon was waking up after a day of unconsciousness. This black dragon named Cynder, apparently knew where she was, and the first thing she wondered: "...how is my head almost reaching the ceiling?". She did not know of what happened after she got knocked out, obviously, so she was feeling a bit weird herself. "...and it's a lot easier to reach higher places, too... what just happened?" she still wonders. Then she heard something from outside. "I think it fell right here..." was what she heard. She then looked at herself first, and now she knew what just happened. "...disgusting, oh my god..." was her first reaction afters seeing herself. Then two other dragons went in. It was Ignitus and Spyro. "Wonder what happened..." was what Spyro said before seeing Cynder in front of him. When they both saw her, both of their faces turned into shock. THen soon after, Ignitus' face turned into a serious and angry face. Cynder knew that they think she transformed fully dark. "W...wait, wait! I'm not what you think I am!" she says frightingly, seeing how both of them are ready to oppose her by the looks of their "We're not falling for any of your tricks." the big red dragon stated. "Please... give me a chance to talk!" she insists. She didn't notice that there was a certain gem on her right hand, and after saying her previous line, the gem shone very bright, which caused her to flinch and let go of it. The other 2 dragons also then looked at the light. After a few seconds, out came a blue figure hologram from the light. "Hello, Cynder, Spyro, and Ignitus." was what the blue figure said. "Crevasse!" Cynder immediately reacted.

"Alright... listen, I don't have much time to talk. What you are seeing now is just a hologram of me. I am really not here. I left this gem just to be able to do this last conversation... Cynder, what I did to you is, although you think it's disgusting and unecessary, it's only the beginning of what I planned. Through forming you as this, you have a lot of extra power flowing through you, something that only the Dark Master can give with such large a power as yours already. I merely convinced him that I was on his side, that's why I was wondering why you weren't listening to me, but it's a reasonable denial. Here's your objective... to be able to vanquish the dark force, you will need to use ALL of the power you have in that form. This will cause you to become in a weakned state for a while after doing so, and after you land back into this realm, your powers are no longer present. That's what you wanted, right? I know that's necessary to eliminate all signs of darkness, so that's required. But there are a lot of things you should remember before approaching the world beyond the Convexity... First, no one knows about what actually is there, even me. You have to sharpen your mind and think critically and swiftly, for no one might just be there to help you. You may just have some knowledge about it, since you're the one who has been able to go there, right? Next, the Dark Master isn't just like the one you met before... now that he's taken more power than he could, he might just be able to destroy everything. Right now, before he strikes, he still is sealing himself there, exploiting and unlocking the power that he has just obtained. Get there before he can land on the realm. I trust you can do this, right? His sword-axe-halberd is now more deadly than it possibly could. If he's overpowered, it goes three times larger, and its power cannot be explained by words alone. AVOID IT AT ALL COSTS, for one force of it at you could be very fatal. Not only that, it's effect is a lot worse. Not only will you die, but both your soul and body will also be vanquished into nothing, banishing it from even the deepest of the convexity. This sword is called the Cyndral, and that's where your power was originally stored. Right now, its power is under his full control, and here's the thing: he's motivated to exterminate you. Approach him with all your mind and might, for it's a life and death situation you're going to face. Of course, there's the possibility that you will not be alone. I know that, right Ignitus? Yes, please be ready to back her up to the farthest extent."

"But what about you? Where are you? We're also coming to get you!" Spyro asks him.

"...that would be like doing the impossible now... I have fallen victim to his power, but with full resistance, so I am just merely sealed in a place of no return, and this is where I will be buried... I am able to communicate with you by using up all the power from the gems that the dark force has given me. And in just a few more minutes... the realm can no longer see me forever. Please... I've done what I can to help. Here's the final thing I can tell you. Opening the portal beyond the convexity can only be opened by using a power that only the Dark one has right now. That specific power can be unleashed by uniting 8 elemental spirits into one, and they are: Fire, Ice, Lightning, Nature, Dragona, Darkness, Wind, and... Ultima. The problem here is Ultima is a very rare element. Even rarer can its spirit be found, for the spirits of elements are sealed inside color-coded spirit gems. Fire is Red, Nature is Green, Ice is Blue, Lightning is Yellow, Darkness is Black, Dragona is Violet, Wind is Pink, and Ultima is White. The first 7 elements can be found by simply asking the others here."

"Then where should we reveal the power in?" Ignitus asks.

"The only place that you can open the portal in is in the Lake of Serenihope, but its aura must be pure for it to work. It is usually pure at the morning, but it can't be guaranteed. Well then... farewell..."

"Wait! We haven't finished talking yet!" Cynder demands.

"Ahahaha, Cynder... all I can say right now is an apology for getting you in so much trouble. That's all I need to do, and I'm done here. You need not to think of me anymore, and eventually I will be completely forgotten in the minds of all. Oh, and... give my regards to my niece, will you please? Tell her that I do not request of her to follow the footsteps of her parents... that all I request is for her to just be the best that she can... just like what her father told me before they left... That is my final request... Goodbye..."

With that, the figure vanished back into the gem, and there was no trace of light coming from the gem anymore. An evident '!' was found on Cynder's face, when she suddenly picked the gem up and shook it relentlessly. "Wait, wait! No... come back... please..." she said with a very sad voice, and a teardrop flowed out and dropped into that gem, but it's only one though. "...I guess that's it..." Spyro says in grief. "All we can do now is follow as he says. Ever since he has came here, I have trusted him until now, and now I still am. We'll have to go to back to the temple and discuss about how we're going to do this..." Ignitus commands. They all quickly flew out of the cave and went to the temple, but Spyro still feels uneasy of Cynder's figure.

When they got there, Ignitus tells Cynder to wait outside so that no one will be surprised. So she did, and Ignitus told the others inside about what just happened, so Cynder already went in. Some of them were startled, while others fully listened to Ignitus. "I believe that we know our next move... that will decide the end of all this. Cynder?" Ignitus says. Cynder then told them everything that has just happened and everything that they must do. "...and that's it... he's gone and done for... and his commands are surely to be true." Cynder ends it with that. Ember eventually then walked out quietly with a large grief on her face. "So does anyone know about these color gems?" Ignitus then asks. "I, for one, am holding the red gem of fire right here, hidden inside a mushroom." he continues, while approaching one of the mushrooms there and ripping it open. Then he took out a spirit gem that is colored red, with an aura of fire burning inside it. "Does any of you have these kinds?" he asks. Then simoltaneously the other 3 guardians held a colored gem in their hands, each with their respective elements. "Good. Now we have 4, we still need 4 more." Ignitus says. Without the 4 of them knowing, Cynder quietly walked out of the temple.

Outside, the black dragon was looking for Ember, who she found crying in one corner of the temple. She knew why, and therefore she approached Ember and talked to her. "He was a great dragon... one of the survivors of the previous times... one of the most wisdomic creatures. Crevasse, the hound dragon... who fe-" Cynder says, but has been suddenly interrupted by the pink dragon. "Please... I know... but... I can never forget him... we've only met a few days... and this is how it ends?..." she says, still crying. Cynder tries her best to comfort her. "...he left a message for you. He said that he does not request you to follow the footsteps of your parents... and that all he requests is for you to be the best that you can... just like what your father told him before they left... Even your parents left a message for you... please... just stop worrying. The time will come when memories are to be remembered... and that time isn't now..." she says. "...just leave me be here for a while... I'll take time to recover. Thanks..." Ember replied. With that, Cynder placed the gem of Crevasse on Ember's hand. "This was the old man's... he may have something in store for you here. This is the only thing he has left for remembrance... so keep it." was what Cynder said before she left there. Ember, still crying, has dripped some teardrops on the gem that she is now holding.

_**"But if you can set me free...**_

* * *

OK, beginning to run out of ideas... 


	20. Stairway of Tranquility

Sorry if this took too long! I'm busy with a lot of things nowadays...

* * *

**

The Holy Dragoness of Darkness-Chapter 20  
Stairway of Tranquility

**

_"An opening!"_ he begins to run towards the path where a light could be seen. Struggling to be free, he bursts out as quickly as possible, only to be interfered by someone. _"You will never go anywhere now. Now that I have you, you are entirely mine!"_

_"It is impossible to do that. Once they can set me free, you'll see the end of your existence..."_

"You are completely forgetting where you are now, aren't you? You are 'inside', and you are locked forever. All you can do is starve and thirst to death!"

"This is not the end yet. You'll see what I mean."

"What power do you have to be able to resist me? I have locked you away completely, and you are merely a toy now! Regardless, I'll leave you here again. I'll let you watch how all of this ends before you die, so don't worry. Hahahaha..."

"You will regret saying that after you fail."

"How can I fail, no one knows where I am! Once I am done here in this place, no one can interfere with me. Release all the power they want, I won't be affected by it anymore!"

A blade is then approached to him, and he is clinged by the neck.

_"But if you really want an early death... I can give you it..."_

"Gah... no... way. Fine... I'll watch..."

"...good. Now sit back and... ENJOY... HAHAHA..."

And then the step out is made.

_"...you'll regret listening to me._

"We now have 4 crystals. 4 more is need to be found." the large black dragon says.

"But what did he mean when he said we can get it just by asking around?" Spyro asks.

"Maybe it only applies to these 4. We have to hurry before the dark one is complete with his power."

"But where should we start looking?"

"If we don't know, then we have to scamper. We'll have to search in random places instead of just waiting."

The 2 had no choice but to just walk to random places, just to look for the 4 remaining stones that they need to find. Eventually, they came near across the swamp, where the dragonflies lived. "It looks more populated now, doesn't it?" Cynder notices. "Yeah, I'm glad they've been able to manage themselves once again." Spyro says. Then a familiar voice was heard from afar. "Oh, look who's ba-" the voice said, with an unfinished sentence. A yellow dragonfly was flying to them when it suddenly hid behind Spyro, screaming. "It's OK Sparx, she's fine. She won't bring the chills to your spine anymore." Spyro says to him. The yellow dragonfly eventually slowly came out behind Spyro. He was holding a purple crystal. "Hey, you totally forgot this." Sparx says, as he hands over the crystal to Spyro. "...why didn't you give me this earlier? You know I never liked anyone else touching this!" Spyro complains to Sparx. "Sorry pal but even you forgot about what you liked, which may just be plain ilogical..." Sparx replies to him. "Wait... give me that..." the large black dragon says, as she grabs the crystal and examines it carefully. "...this is one of them! Have you found something else like this but is of different color?" Cynder states, while asking the dragonfly. "Sorry big babe, nothing else except this birth-mark Spyro forgot in his own brain." the dragonfly replies. "Spyro, this is the crystal of Dragona... this is your element! Why didn't you tell me you had this?" Cynder asks. "...because I don't remember. Weren't you listening?" Spyro replies. "Whatever, let's go. We don't have time to waste." Cynder commands. "Leaving so soon? Too bad I can't come... gah." Sparx complains. "Oh come on, it's alright, I'll visit here once I get the chance, alright? Well then, catch you later." Spyro replies, then both dragons walk out of the swamp.

"I hope it's going to be that easy to find the other 3..." Spyro says. "I doubt, Crevasse said that the white crystal is very rare, and usually he tells the truth so... gah. Let's just walk..." Cynder replies. Suddenly, the purple crystal was making a weak sound, but loud enough for them not to ignore. They were wondering why it was making that sound, when Cynder realized that there was something glowing in her patch. She reached for it and picked it up. "This is the gem I found under the Lake... it seems to be responding to the crystal..." she says, while the gem continues to shine. What was weird was it was shining a black light instead of a bright one. Not long after, it suddenly transformed into a crystal of it's own, a crystal made of black elements. "...the crystal of darkness! I've been holding it all the time?" Cynder states. "So that's why Crevasse stressed that on keeping it with you..." Spyro says. "That leaves us with 2 more gems. Come on, let's try looking back at the homes again; we might just find them there." Cynder commands.

_"They're near. Fortunately I inadvertently made finding some of the gems a lot easier."_

They reached back at the dragon homes. Ember was still in a blank state of sorrow. They headed straight for the temple. "We already found 2 others, fortunately. What's surprising is they're quite easy to find... so I'm suspecting there is still one remaining here." Cynder tells the guardians. "Good work. Then... if most of the gems we obtained are held by someone... it must comply that you just need to ask the right one." Ignitus states. "...I have something in mind! Why don't you proceed to questioning the small pink dragon? You might just be able to feel something within her." Volteer asks them. "Hm... never thought of that... but alright." Cynder says. "Spyro, you stay here. I'll have to check something of you." Ignitus asks Spyro. So the large black dragon went out of the temple and went to Ember, while Spyro spoke with the 4 guardians.

"Ember..." Cynder tries to talk Ember out of her blankness. "Ember..." she tries to speak to the pink dragon. No response. "Come on, wake up." she tries to get her out of her feelings, but it just might not work. "Hm..." Cynder tried to touch her with her wing blade, but suddenlky Ember retaliated with a force of wind going through her and charging at the wing. This made Cynder back off a bit, but this finally made Ember go back into the world. "Oh... sorry, I was just thinking too deep since earlier..." the pink dragon finally speaks. "...no... do that again to me." Cynder commands her. "What? That almost hurt you!" Ember got confused. "Just do it. I might just be right..." Cynder states. "...OK, whatever you say!" Ember replies, then she readied to charge at her and began to gain extra wind power. Then suddenly, a flash of green was spotted from Ember's pouch, making her suddenly flinch. Cynder approached her and reached for it and grabbed a very small green stone. "That... that's my gift from Crevasse! What's happening to it?" Ember backs out astonished. Soon enough, the small green stone suddenly transformed into a green crystal, and a breeze could be felt whenever you put your face near it. "I'm right. This is the crystal of Wind, the most unique element that Crevasse said. He gave it to you for a purpose, fortunately you still kept it." the large black dragon states. "Well... my uncle played many significance in my life, so... of course." Ember replies, while trying hard to block off grief-memories. "So one last! Ember, you should come with us now. I feel that I need to take as many allies as I can, come on." Cynder commands. "...alright. If it's Crevasse's word, then I shall do it." Ember says, then they both enter the temple.

The guardians were just done talking to Spyro, and Cynder interrupted at the right time. "7 in clear! Just 1 more!" Cynder excitingly says to them. "Good job... but how are we going to find the last one?" Ignitus asks. "Yes, yes, I haven't heard of such an element from anywhere... Ultima?" Volteer wonders. "Even I don't know that despite the many places I've traveled to." Terrador states. But Cyril had a more positive statement. "Well... it may sound like a guess, but I guess we should try going into Crevasse's lair." Cyril says. "What good will that do?" Ignitus asks him. "...I don't know, but sure Crevasse is the most intelligent among us, he might be hiding what is to be 'the rarest stone' in the realm." Cyril states. "Well, what are we waiting for? We can't just stand here arguing, let's go." Spyro commands them. Then all 7 dragons went out of the temple and straight to the hound-dragon's underground cave.

When they got there, they were surprised to see someone there. "Welcome, now it's time to take the test." it said, then all 7 were suddenly teleported to different rooms. The one inside the lair was the dragon of magic. Who would've thought he'd be there? "Well that took them long to figure out. I hope they can get out on their own."

_"Find the last key... now!_

* * *

Gah, I may have to lengthen this up more... 


End file.
